Broken
by JustinatorN7
Summary: [Se déroule à la fin de la saison 2] Et si l'ultimatum donné par Slade Wilson à Oliver Queen était différent ? Et si l'une des personnes les plus chères à sa vie venait à disparaître par sa faute ? Comment Oliver va-t-il pouvoir se relever de ce nouvel échec ? Car malgré tout, il faut continuer à vivre. Pour eux. Avec eux.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Voilà que je me lance dans une fic spéciale Arrow. Autant vous dire que ça n'a pas été de tout repos. Mais cette série est juste une véritable obsession, une vraie source d'inspiration donc je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire sur cet univers.

J'ai modifié énormément de trucs par rapport à la série, et l'histoire se déroule après la saison 2 (quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, la saison 3 allait démarrer).

Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres, je n'ai pas encore totalement relu l'intégralité de la fic. Néanmoins, il risque d'y en plus d'une dizaine. En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

Tic, toc, tic, toc. Le temps était compté. L'inspecteur Lance le savait.

Ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, du chaos omniprésent à Starling City, il courait le plus vite possible vers son objectif.

Lance avait en visu la tour imposante de Queen Consolidated. Il ne savait comment ni pourquoi, mais tous les problèmes qui touchaient sa famille n'avait qu'un point commun : Oliver Queen. Preuve en était encore une fois. Son bébé avait été enlevé, et voilà que ce taré en voulait à Queen. La détresse qui le submergeait le rendait presque surhumain, allant plus vite que la normale.

Les passants ne cherchaient même pas à l'accoster, trop occupés à s'enfuir eux-mêmes. Aux yeux des gens, il n'était qu'un vieux fou qui allait tout droit vers les emmerdes. Et c'était le cas. Lance se jetait clairement dans la gueule du loup, mais quel choix avait-il ? Aucun, hormis celui de sauver sa fille. Une nouvelle fois.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il entra en trombe. Le vide était perceptible, et il ne perdit pas une seconde à se demander pourquoi. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur le dernier bouton de l'ascenseur, dans l'unique espoir que celui-ci irait plus vite. Autant dire que c'était peine perdu, mais l'esprit de l'inspecteur n'était plus clair à mesure que les secondes passaient. Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, il se précipita à l'intérieur et emprunta les escaliers. Une fois sur le toit, il cessa tout mouvement.

Les mots de son intermédiaire lui revinrent en tête. "Laurel est sur le toit de Queen Consolided, vous devez..." Puis plus rien. Le silence total. L'inquiétude perceptible dans la voix de Felicity ne l'avait pas frappé outre mesure, et le fait d'être coupé ne l'avait pas alarmé plus que ça. En tout cas sur la situation de la blonde. Il avait tort.

Il y avait en face de lui l'archer, qui n'était autre qu'Oliver Queen, l'arc à terre, et le visage marqué par la fatigue. Près du rebord, Slade Wilson avait attaché Laurel et Felicity, retenu par deux hommes dont les visages lui était inconnus. Le dénommé Deathstroke avait une arme dans la main, la secouant légèrement, alimentant l'inquiétude du détective.

L'inspecteur Lance fut pris d'effroi devant cette vision. Pourtant, il se savait impuissant. Quoi qu'il fasse, ce serait vain. Pire, cela provoquerait la colère de Wilson et il n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Il lisait dans son regard toute la haine que pouvait contenir un seul homme en lui. Et cela lui fit peur. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil individu. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil sentiment. Mais plus que d'avoir peur pour lui, c'était pour les deux femmes en face qu'il avait peur. Pour Laurel. Sa fille. Son bébé. Il donnerait cher pour échanger leurs rôles et ainsi se trouver sous son bourreau. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien et c'était là le plus frustrant.

...

Les pleurs de Laurel ne cessaient pas, brisant le silence palpable qui coexistait entre les deux hommes. Slade scrutait Oliver, qui avait rabattu sa capuche afin de se montrer en plein jour. Sur l'instant, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Plus rien.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Oliver, que j'allais tenir ma promesse. Te prendre la vie d'un être cher.

Et Oliver savait qu'il ne blaguait pas. Il savait que Slade n'était pas le genre d'homme à revenir sur sa parole. Allait-il assister, impuissant, à l'exécution d'une de ces deux femmes auquel il tenait ? Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Oliver se maudissait à cet instant. Il avait créé cet homme imbibé de haine. Cette vengeance, il en était coupable. Et Slade allait en être le bourreau.

\- Alors Oliver, c'était comme ça quand tu as choisis ? C'était comme ça quand tu as choisis Sara plutôt que Shado ? Réponds-moi gamin !

\- Slade, je t'en prie...

\- Arrête de te lamenter ! Je t'ai fait une promesse. Tu devras choisir. J'ai déjà détruit ta précieuse ville, qui de ces deux femmes vas-tu maintenant décider de sauver ?

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Mais si Oliver, tu peux. Tu as trente secondes. C'était bien ce laps de temps que t'avais donné Ivo n'est-ce pas ?

Oliver ne put soutenir le regard de Slade, dont l'âme avait définitivement quitté le corps. Livide, le blond se perdit à scruter les deux femmes en face de lui. Laurel pleurait, à chaude larmes, l'angoisse du déroulement transperçant dans son visage. Son regard le suppliait. La femme lui suppliait de mettre fin à cette torture. Sans mots, il arrivait à comprendre ce qui passait dans la tête de Laurel. Cette femme qu'il avait aimée. Cette femme qu'il aimait toujours.

Il entendait derrière lui John respirer anormalement, et à cette pensée il ne put s'empêcher de porter son regard vers Felicity. Elle avait décidé de rester droite, presque fière. Elle contenait sûrement sa détresse, sans doute pour ne pas alarmer Oliver d'autant plus. L'ex-millionnaire l'avait très bien compris, et il baissa les yeux lorsque son regard croisa celui de son acolyte. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, ça serait lui faire injure. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, depuis le début, combattant les malfrats avec lui, se mettant en danger pour lui. Pouvait-il décider qui des deux devait mourir ? De quel droit le pourrait-il ?

\- Tue moi plutôt Slade, elles n'ont rien demandé !

\- Ce serait trop facile Oliver. Trop facile. Crois-tu que Shado l'ait demandé ? Non ! Elle est morte et par ta faute ! Il ne te reste plus que cinq secondes gamin. Cinq secondes et je tue les deux.

La bouche d'Olivier s'ouvrit en grand. Il put lire le désarroi le plus total dans les yeux de Laurel et le calme presque inquiétant dans les yeux de Felicity. Elle le fixa intensément. Comme si elle savait. Comme si elle lui pardonnait. D'un murmure, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher "je suis désolée Felicity...".

\- Je vois que tu as choisis Oliver, très bien.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Slade ayant entendu ces derniers mots, il vit son ancien ami lever l'arme et tirer. En pleine tête. Oliver cria de tout son soul, déchirant l'échine. Le corps de Laurel s'écroula, sans vie. Le justicier cessa tout mouvement, et toute force le lâcha. Il vit à semi-conscient l'inspecteur Lance accourir vers le corps de sa fille. Il pleurait, comme jamais il n'avait pleuré.

Les deux hommes qui épaulèrent Slade le rejoignirent. Ce dernier susurra à l'oreille d'un des deux de détacher l'informaticienne. Surprise par ce geste, elle ne put s'empêcher dans un acte désespéré de mordre son vis-à-vis. Elle vit la gifle de ce dernier partir mais avant tout autre mouvement, John tira dans l'épaule de l'agresseur qui s'écroula. Il lui logea une nouvelle balle, cette fois en pleine tête.

...

Les hostilités reprirent, et Digg dû secouer à plusieurs reprises Oliver pour qu'il se lève. Tandis qu'il relevait son ami, Felicity prit l'arc de son patron et se jeta à corps perdu derrière un abri.

Slade dégaina ses deux sabres, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait réussi son pari. A cette pensée, il se dirigea vers Oliver, d'un pas lent mais assuré.

C'était sans compter sur Lance, qui, fou de rage, pointait son arme sur lui et vidait le chargeur. Mais cela était vain. Il en était conscient mais il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Le corps inerte de sa fille reposait derrière lui. Il avait perdu son bébé. A quoi bon continuer à vivre ? Après avoir vu Sara repartir dans la Ligue des Assassins, voilà qu'il avait vu sa fille être abattu de sang-froid par un fou sanguinaire. C'en était trop pour lui.

Deathstroke s'approcha du détective et lui enleva sans mal son arme. Impuissant, sans défense, Lance était totalement démuni. Sa fin était proche, et au fond, il s'en fichait pas mal.

\- Oliver, ressaisis-toi ! Lance est en mauvaise posture. Sans ton aide, il va mourir ! Bon sang Oliver, réveille-toi !

Diggle essayait de raisonner son ami, mais aucune réaction n'était visible de sa part.

Il avait tout perdu. Sa vie venait de perdre son sens. Pendant quinze ans de sa vie, il avait aimé Laurel. Tout au long de sa vie, elle avait été son pilier, la personne qui le maintenait hors de l'eau. Et voilà qu'il venait de la perdre. Non, il ne pouvait le concevoir.

\- Oliver, veux-tu avoir une autre mort sur la conscience ?

A ces mots, le blond tilta. Il scruta Diggle, cherchant une réponse.

Il en avait marre de cette situation. Las d'être la cause de chaque apocalypse. Laurel, Tommy, Shado. Toutes ces personnes avaient péri à cause de lui. Il le savait. Alors comment pouvait-il encore se permettre de continuer à vivre ?

"Tu n'es pas seul Oliver, et je crois en toi". Les mots de Felicity lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il posa son regard sur elle. Alors qu'il pensait il lire une haine profonde, ayant explicitement fait son choix, il ne put y déceler autre chose que de la douceur. Elle voyait en lui cette humanité qu'il avait pourtant perdue. Elle le voyait en tant que héros. Ce que personne d'autre n'arrivait à voir. Ce que personne d'autre ne voulait voir.

Il voulut lâcher prise, disparaître et rejoindre son coin secret.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas. Diggle venait de lui faire comprendre.

Lance ne devait pas mourir. Il lui devait bien ça. Quitte à ce qu'il le dénonce, quitte à ce qu'il lui en veuille toute sa vie. Il devait le sauver. Pour Laurel.

Oliver se leva brusquement, sous les yeux de ses deux partenaires. Dans un dernier élan, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Felicity. Sans un mot, tout dans le regard. Il voulait la rassurer. Et aussi s'excuser.

Elle baissa la tête à son départ, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Oliver. Elle connaissait très bien les sentiments qu'il avait pour Laurel. Mais s'il avait su les intentions de Slade, aurait-il alors changé son choix ? Elle s'en doutait, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Felicity avait vraiment abandonné tout espoir lorsque Slade avait lancé son ultimatum. Elle sentait venir ses dernières secondes. Et pourtant. L'informaticienne avait été témoin du désespoir de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Témoin du fardeau qu'il allait devoir porter. Témoin du choix cornélien qui lui incombait.

Et lorsqu'il avait susurré son nom, lorsqu'il s'était excusé, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait. Laurel était Laurel, jamais elle n'aurait pu lutter.

Mais Slade en avait décidé autrement, faisant tout pour pourrir la vie d'Oliver. Il abattit de sang-froid son grand amour. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment-là, même si elle en avait une vague idée. Jamais Oliver ne s'en remettrait, elle le savait et pourtant il le fallait.

Deathstroke ne devait pas s'en sortir.

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

...

Le combat battait son plein, mais Oliver n'était pas en bonne posture. Felicity voyait avec effroi l'homme qu'elle adulait se faire malmener. Slade était survitaminée par le Mirakuru, cela n'était pas une nouvelle. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que son partenaire soit aussi désarmé. C'était une première pour elle. L'informaticienne n'avait jamais douté des capacités d'Oliver. Il était fort. Très fort. C'était un fait. Rien ne pouvait ébranler cette donnée pour elle. Et pourtant.

Elle sentit Diggle se raidir à ses côtés, l'hésitation prenant une place considérable dans son esprit. Il voulait agir, c'était indéniable. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne ferait que gêner Oliver. Et il ne se permettrait pas d'être un boulet pour son ami. Alors, faible, il assistait à ce spectacle horrible.

Oliver ne voulait rien lâcher. Les coups toujours plus puissants de son adversaire le mettait à terre, toujours un peu plus bas. Ses forces le quittaient. Mais il devait se battre. Vaincre. Se venger. Honorer la mémoire de Laurel.

Il revoyait son visage, encore et encore. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit. Il devait rester concentrer. Il aurait tout le temps de se maudire ensuite. De se détester encore plus qu'avant.

Puis de nouveaux coups de feu retentirent, détournant Slade de son objectif. Felicity se tenait devant lui, Diggle affolé derrière elle. Oliver ouvrit grands les yeux, mais il comprit que sa partenaire lui offrait une chance. Une ultime chance. Et visiblement, Slade, presque admiratif par cet élan de courage, resta fixé quelques secondes sur la blonde.

Quelques secondes de trop.

Quelques secondes fatales.

Oliver se leva, malgré une douleur lancinante récalcitrante. Il grimaça mais se força, sachant que pareil occasion ne se représenterait pas. Il vit son ancien ami reporter son attention sur lui, mais trop tard. Oliver pointait son arc sur lui. Et comme une ironie du sort, il décocha le tir en plein dans l'œil encore valide de Slade.

Deathstroke s'écroula.

Oliver s'approcha de la carcasse de l'ennemi, et sans commune mesure, logea une nouvelle flèche en plein milieu du front.

Il ne devait pas s'en sortir.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir.

Il fallait qu'il meurt.

Pour Laurel. Pour Starling City. Pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé.

...

Lance se releva, toujours groggy. Il était salement amoché, mais les dégâts étaient plus psychologiques.

En voyant le corps inerte de Wilson, il ne se sentit même pas soulagé. Il était vide. Sa vie venait de perdre tout son sens. Il avait perdu sa fille, sa chère enfant, sa raison de vivre. Comment pourrait-il vivre à présent ? Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Ses forces le lâchèrent. Diggle le rattrapa de justesse, mais l'homme le rejeta violement. Ses genoux au sol, il cacha son visage entre ses mains. A quelques mètres gisait encore le cadavre de Laurel, et il n'avait plus la volonté de poser son regard sur elle. La réalité était trop dure. A avaler. A accepter. Une vie sans Laurel n'avait plus aucune saveur.

Oliver, debout face à la carcasse de Deathstroke, était dans un état second, le regard livide. Slade en visu, il restait aux aguets. On ne savait jamais. Son ancien ami était résistant, bien plus que tous les hommes sur terre.

Felicity voulait le rassurer, lui dire que tout était fini. Mais elle se sentait incapable de poser sa main sur son épaule. Comme elle le ferait à l'accoutumé. Comme à son habitude. Mais tout était différent maintenant. Tout était détruit dorénavant.

Diggle recula de la scène. Un appel de Lyla. Sa dulcinée le questionna. Waller menaçait toujours de tout faire péter, la destruction progressive de la ville souhaitée par Deathstroke étant toujours d'actualité. Diggle la rassura, lui affirmant que l'homme était mort. La menace était écartée. Tout allait revenir à la normale.

A cette pensée, son visage s'assombrissa.

Comme si cela allait pouvoir être possible.

Oliver ne s'en remettrait jamais.

L'inspecteur Lance non plus.

Cette soirée resterait gravée dans leur mémoire.

Il le savait, et pourtant, il ne pouvait qu'être soulagé.

Slade Wilson était mort. Bel et bien mort.

Starling City allait une nouvelle fois se relever, il en était certain.

Lyla assura qu'elle allait avertir Waller de suite raccrocha. John se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait. Le spectacle figé qui le frappait au visage le faisait se sentir coupable. Il serait le seul à pouvoir connaître le bonheur. A cette pensée, il baissa le visage et demeura silencieux. Comme eux tous.


	2. Chapter 2

Le corps de Slade Wilson fut remis à la morgue de la ville, auquel de nombreuses analyses allaient être fait et sans doute occuper durant un laps de temps indéfini les légistes. Le Mirakuru restait un grand mystère et ce n'était qu'une infime partie de ce produit qui fut dévoilé au grand jour. Il n'était pas venue l'heure de paniquer les sociétés encore plus. Les autorités se faisaient un plaisir de ne pas divulguer le moindre détail des recherches, et sans doute allaient-elles détourner cette avancée conséquente selon les besoins de l'Etat. Pourtant, l'heure n'était pas aux élucubrations. Personne ne prenait en compte ces données, sachant pertinemment que tout se jouerait au-dessus. Et dans bien longtemps. Diggle connaissait les politicards, il ne se faisait donc pas de peine sur le déroulé des recherches.

Il entendit Lyla le rappeler à l'ordre, John étant perdu dans ses pensées. Il embrassa sa dulcinée sur le front et essaya de finir de nouer sa cravate. Cela l'énervait toujours mais pourtant, il avait décidé de faire un effort. Il le devait.

Lyla le siffla, à l'instar des vieux dragueurs de rue. Il ria de bon cœur devant la remarque de son ex-femme nouvellement petite amie.

\- Tu es plus longue qu'une fille. Même si je n'aime pas ces remarques sexistes comme tu le sais.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle l'attendait au seuil de la porte.

Diggle scruta sa bien-aimé. Son regard s'attarda sur son ventre. Un enfant.

Lorsqu'elle le lui avait annoncé, il avait été surpris. John ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Surtout au vue des événements.

Alors que tout le monde souffrait, voilà que lui avait le droit au bonheur.

Il se sentait coupable, bien sûr. Mais il savait aussi que ses amis lui en voudraient de penser ainsi. Au contraire, ce serait vivre, connaître une joie éphémère à travers sa personne. Et à cette pensée, il visualisait dans son esprit les visages d'Oliver et de Felicity, penchés au-dessus du berceau de son enfant. Il pourrait toujours compter sur eux, il le savait. Alors il se promit de tout faire pour les soutenir dans cette dure épreuve.

C'était pour ça la cravate.

Entre autre.

Il serait leur épaule, en cas de besoin. Même s'il savait que pour cela, il ne faudrait pas trop compter sur son ancien patron pour extérioriser ses sentiments.

Une fois prêt, il se dirigea vers sa compagne, attrapa sa veste à la volée et tout deux quittèrent l'appartement.

...

Le visage grave des parents de Laurel briseraient littéralement le cœur de quiconque. Felicity ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Elle n'avait jamais porté la femme dans son cœur, même si ce n'était pas contre elle spécialement.

L'informaticienne était juste jalouse.

Elle savait combien Oliver tenait à elle, plus qu'à n'importe quelle femme. Et c'était en cela que le feeling n'était pas passé avec Laurel. Car elle représentait ce qu'elle aurait aimé être pour Oliver.

Pourtant, devant la peine de ses parents, elle aurait tout donné pour être à sa place. Laurel n'avait en rien mérité cela.

Elle aurait dû vivre.

Pas elle.

Elle n'aurait eu personne pour la pleurer, pas de parents qui la chérissaient intensément.

Dorénavant, comment pourrait-elle continuer à vivre avec ce poids ? Comment vivre alors que germait cette idée ? Elle avait pris la place d'une autre, et cela la plombait énormément.

John la sermonnerait illico s'il savait les pensées qui la traversaient. Néanmoins, depuis ces deux jours, elle ne cessait de repasser en boucle la scène.

Elle revoyait Slade. Laurel en larmes. Oliver totalement déboussolé.

Elle se remémorait parfaitement l'instant, entendant Oliver crier au moment où Deathstroke appuya sur la détente. Elle avait fermé les yeux sur l'instant, pensant mourir. Elle perçu le bruit sourd. Celui d'un corps tombant à terre. Celui de Laurel sans vie.

Felicity ne se sentait pas coupable. Elle se sentait meurtrière. Une vraie criminelle. Car elle avait volé une vie. Pas de ses mains. Mais dans les intentions, c'était tout comme.

Elle était une anomalie.

A cause d'elle, une âme avait péri. Parce qu'elle était là. Parce qu'elle existait. Parce qu'elle restait au côté d'Oliver.

Malgré sa réticence des débuts. Malgré sa promesse de partir une fois Walter retrouvé.

Elle avait menti. Elle était restée.

Et c'était de sa faute, entièrement. Parce qu'elle avait succombé. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su résister au charme d'Oliver Queen.

Elle sentait que sa place n'était pas ici, à cet enterrement, entourée de la famille de Laurel. Et pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas, persistait à rester figer devant sa pierre tombale.

Comme si, pour une dernière fois, elle devait jouer le rôle qui lui incombait. Rendre hommage à Laurel. Et puis partir.

...

Oliver était absent.

Comme à l'enterrement de Tommy.

Une nouvelle fois, il n'affrontait pas ses peurs.

La culpabilité était un poids dont il n'arrivait pas à se détacher.

John le savait, et pourtant il pensait qu'Oliver ferait un effort. Pour Laurel. Pour le détective Lance. Voilà deux jours qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles.

L'idée qu'il soit reparti à Lian Yu lui effleura l'esprit. Mais il savait que son ancien patron était intelligent. Il n'irait pas deux fois au même endroit. Pareil pour sa base secrète. John y était allé, sans succès.

Il voulait aider son ami du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais comment y parvenir s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait demandé à Waller, mais la femme ne lui fut d'aucune aide. L'ARGUS était internationalement réputé, et il pouvait trouver n'importe qui sur terre. Diggle douta de la véracité de Waller, pensait même que la femme lui mentait. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve et devant le mimétisme de la grande patronne, il avait lâché l'affaire.

A sa grande surprise, l'enterrement passa très rapidement. Au fond, tout le monde ne voulait pas rester là. A se lamenter. A pleurer la femme brillante qu'était Laurel Lance.

John avait cru apercevoir au loin la silhouette de Sara, mais il n'alla pas à sa rencontre. Furtive, elle avait disparu aussitôt. Sans doute était-elle venue pour un dernier hommage. Un ultime adieu.

En rentrant, Diggle laissa sa dulcinée se reposer et prit le chemin de l'appartement de Felicity. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller la voir et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas de bon augure.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, il arriva devant l'immeuble de son amie. Montant rapidement les escaliers, saluant au passage une voisine un peu trop curieuse, il se plaça devant la porte de la blonde et sonna. A plusieurs reprises. Sans réponse. Il sonna de nouveau, puis se mit à toquer. Fortement. Il tendit l'oreille, remarquant que de légers bruits émanaient de derrière les murs.

\- Felicity, c'est John. Ouvre-moi, je sais que tu es là !

Après plusieurs secondes, il entendit la porte se déverrouiller et dévoila en face de lui son amie, la mine fatiguée. Il comprenait que l'enterrement n'avait pas dû être facile à vivre, il l'avait aperçu mais elle s'était esquivée trop vite à son goût. Visiblement, le sommeil n'avait pas dû être au rendez-vous durant ces deux jours, et il en fit automatiquement peiné.

\- Je peux rentrer ?

\- Que veux-tu, John ? Lui répondit-elle sèchement, tout en lui faisant signe de rentrer.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi Felicity. Comme tout bon ami.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Visiblement, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop, répliqua-t-elle, détournant le regard de Diggle.

Elle lui proposa à boire, changeant ainsi de sujet. John le comprit mais rentra dans son jeu. Il ne devait pas la brusquer.

Elle alla chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine tandis que l'homme prenait place dans son salon. Il ne fit même pas attention au décor de l'appartement, son regard se portant automatiquement sur la valise qui trônait en plein milieu du salon.

Totalement pris de cours, de grands yeux ronds se posèrent sur l'informaticienne. Elle baissa la tête et tendit le verre à Diggle.

\- Pourquoi une valise ?

\- Je pars.

\- Tu pars ? Comment ça ?

\- J'ai besoin de partir, de quitter cet endroit.

\- Mais...

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, John.

\- Oui, mais... Ecoute, tu ne penses pas que tu dois y réfléchir un peu ? Attendre quel...

\- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle, ses émotions prenant le pas sur sa raison. Mon choix est déjà fait. Je pars pour Central City dans deux heures. Ce n'est que pour quelques semaines, ce n'est pas définitif. Mais il le faut. Pour mon bien. Pour le bien de tout le monde.

\- Je respecte ton choix Felicity mais...

Il se stoppa. Un flux de pensées étaient en marche, pourtant, il savait que les mots qui tentaient de franchir sa bouche n'allait pas réellement plaider sa cause. Il tenta de faire un tri, cherchant à être le plus clair et le plus persuasif possible.

\- Ne pense pas que tu sois coupable de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? Continua Diggle, alors que la face sombre de Felicity commençait réellement à lui peser. Le méchant dans l'histoire, c'est Slade. J'ai appris à te connaître, très bien même. Je sais que tu es têtue et bornée et que quoi que je dise, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête. Mais rentre toi bien dans le crâne que tu n'y es pour rien, et que tu es indispensable ici. Pour moi. Et pour lui aussi...

\- Merci John, tu vas me manquer aussi, répondit-elle aussitôt, détournant ainsi du sujet qui fâche. Promis, je t'appellerai une fois là-bas.

Elle fit de nombreux aller-retour entre le salon et sa chambre, embarquant de multiples affaires. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de ranger le tout, balançant ses vêtements en vrac.

Elle avait délibérément évité la dernière phrase de John.

Il se rendait bien compte qu'Oliver était une des raisons de son départ, sans doute la principale.

Mais il connaissait son amie; il ne pourrait la forcer à se confier. Cela devait venir d'elle-même. Elle lui parlera quand elle sera prête, et il s'en accommodait pour le moment.

Il lui proposa son aide mais elle le repoussa gentiment, lui intimant de rester assis durant la préparation de sa valise. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin finit, totalement essoufflée, elle jeta un dernier regard à son horloge. Son train était dans moins d'une heure, elle devait partir.

John voulu l'accompagner, mais elle déclina. Felicity préférait ne pas être entourée, sachant pertinemment au fond qu'elle craquerait avant le départ. Il lui offrit une dernière étreinte, en guise d'amitié, cherchant à lui montrer combien elle lui manquerait. Elle lui tapota le dos, profitant de la chaleur de son ami et de sa bienveillance.

Elle se recula et dans une ultime façade, elle lui souria à pleine dents avant de monter dans le taxi, appelé quelques minutes plus tôt, qui venait d'arriver. Elle sortit petit à petit du champ de vision de John, qui ne put s'empêcher d'agiter le bras en guise d'au revoir.

Une fois hors de vue, elle relâcha la pression et fondit en larmes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back après plusieurs semaines avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire. **

**Petite aparté, mais je me remets encore difficilement du season final. La fin mais la FIN QUOI. Trop d'émotions !**

* * *

Oliver avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait reçu un appel de Dinah Lance. Et encore, le mot n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti. Elle souhaitait le voir, lui, malgré tout le malheur qu'il avait pu engendrer à cette famille. Et il n'avait pas réussi à refuser. Comme dans un dernier élan.

Pourtant, il s'était coupé du monde.

Encore une fois.

Il était bien faible dans ce genre desituation.

Mais cette fois c'était différent. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Laurel. Celle qu'il avait aimée si longtemps. Celle qu'il avait chérie plus que sa propre vie.

Et voilà qu'elle était partie.

Définitivement.

Après Tommy, un autre être cher venait de lui être pris.

Il se sentait perdre pied, son humanité ne devenant que poussière à chaque seconde qui passe. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever, se cloisonnant dans un mutisme inquiétant.

Il avait tout quitté, prit le large, déserté la ville pour se réfugier dans une bourgade à plusieurs centaine de kilomètres de là. Ici, personne ne savait qui il était. Et il pouvait être seul. Réellement. N'avoir de compte à rendre à personne.

Oliver savait combien cette manière de faire était égoïste et immature. Et dans ces instants-là, il sentait son ancien lui reprendre le dessus. Celui qu'il avait tenté vainement de repousser, le renvoyant à un lointain souvenir.

Pourtant, les conneries, c'était son fort. Ça l'avait toujours été. Pourquoi cela changerait maintenant ?

Alors il avait fui, loin des responsabilités qui lui incombaient.

Tout était de sa faute, il le savait très bien mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas que les autres l'admettent.

Et il savait que le déni serait présent. Celui de John. Et surtout celui de Felicity.

Il se demandait comment elle pourrait encore le regarder en face.

N'importe qui lui cracherait à la gueule après ça.

Et pourtant, il savait qu'elle lui pardonnerait. Encore. Toujours. Et cela lui faisait mal. Affreusement mal.

Oliver en était malade, à un point inimaginable.

Felicity ne méritait pas tout ça.

Elle ne le méritait pas lui.

Jamais elle n'aurait dû faire partie de sa vie. Il en était conscient. Et pourtant, il avait accepté la réalité. La douce réalité. Celle d'une vie où elle était omniprésente.

Il ne se voyait pas sans elle.

Et pourtant, il avait fait le choix du passé. Il aurait choisi Laurel plutôt qu'elle.

A cette pensée, il se dégoutait lui-même.

De quel droit pouvait-il préférer une vie plutôt qu'une autre ? Encore. Comme s'il ne pourrait jamais se séparer de ces cinq ans. Comme si le passé le hanterait. A jamais.

Il avait alors pensé à la mort. Au fond, tout serait tellement plus simple. Mais il était faible, bien trop faible pour se tirer lui-même une balle dans le crâne. Et il se haïssait plus que tout dans ces heures sombres.

Dinah Lance l'avait sorti de sa torpeur, de son mutisme. En prenant contact avec lui. En réitérant les appels devant l'absence de réponses. Et trop fatigué, sans doute aidé par l'alcool qui coulait dans son organisme, il avait décroché. Et assez conscient, ou bien assez fou, il avait accepté de la rencontrer.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'enterrement de Laurel. Il avait pleuré sa mort, pensant à l'instant où son cercueil fut ensevelit.

Il aurait dû être là, mais il n'en avait pas eu la force.

Incapable d'affronter les personnes présentes.

Le regard de ses proches.

Ceux de ses parents.

Il n'aurait pas pu rester digne alors qu'il était au fond du gouffre. Il n'aurait pas pu feinter. Il aurait craqué.

Comme les autres.

Encore plus que les autres.

Il se serait littéralement effondré et cela sans aucune mesure.

Mais malgré tout, il restait Oliver Queen. Et Oliver Queen ne pouvait se permettre tel comportement.

Alors il avait cédé loin des regards, seul. Sans se cacher, sans pirouette.

Il avait craqué comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel homme.

Car malgré tout, il restait humain.

Et les larmes qui avaient coulé ce jour-là étaient les plus purs qui n'avaient jamais coulé de ses yeux.

Et voilà que deux semaines après, il allait devoir faire face à la mère de la défunte. Sans savoir comment les choses allaient tourner. Et pourtant, il se devait d'y aller. Il se l'était promis.

...

Dinah Lance attendait Oliver Queen dans un petit café situé à côté de l'université de Central City. L'homme avait déjà plusieurs minutes de retard, mais elle n'y fit même pas attention.

Un livre d'histoire antique ouvert, elle essayait de déchiffrer une plaquette romaine datant des proscriptions de Sylla. Une de ses élèves, probablement pour l'enquiquiner, lui avait fait remarquer que son cours ne portait pas assez sur les Romains. Etait-ce réellement sa faute si on lui avait collé des premières années pour une année complète alors qu'elle était une spécialiste de la Grèce ?

Démoralisée, elle se fit attentive aux bruits alentours. Elle surprit une conversation entre deux étudiants. Visiblement plus intéressé par les bruits de comptoirs que par leur cours de droit, elle entendit un des garçons présentes dans le café parler des événements survenus à Starling City.

Instantanément, le visage de Dinah s'assombrit.

Elle tentait de ne pas penser à sa fille, mais comment pouvait-elle faire autrement ?

Après deux semaines, son cœur ne cessait de se lamenter de cette tragédie. Pourquoi était-ce toujours les meilleurs qui partaient en premier ?

Elle sentit les larmes remonter. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa Laurel le résultat était le même.

Pourtant, elle devait se retenir. Être forte. Oliver Queen ne tarderait pas à venir, et s'il la voyait ainsi, qu'elle piètre image donnerait-elle alors ?

Elle reprit de la contenance, essayant de faire fit de la conversation des deux jeunes, mais à l'évocation d'Arrow, elle se crispa.

Elle baissa les yeux, voulant reporter son attention sur sa pénible tâche, mais au bout de trente secondes, elle laissa tomber. Comment pourrait-elle continuer à travailler sur un élément qui parlait d'une liste de mise à mort ? Cet élément lui rappelait tout ce qui se passait à Starling City. Son ex-mari lui avait dit combien Arrow avait apporté à la ville, lui qui était pourtant sceptique au début. Ses meurtres étaient prémédités, comme listés. Le parallèle avec les proscriptions de 82 av JC était trop puissant, trop présent. C'est pour cela qu'elle détestait l'histoire romaine. Une multitude de guerres civiles sans fin. Sa vision était erronée, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle aimait les arts, et la brutalité dont faisait preuve ces hommes était plus que limite.

Comme l'homme qui avait tué de sang-froid sa précieuse fille.

Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit ses nerfs la lâcher et elle dû faire preuve d'une force herculéenne pour ne pas craquer car elle aperçut au loin Oliver Queen venir à sa rencontre.

A son entrée, Oliver vit certaines têtes se retourner. Des curieux, à la recherche d'une réponse. Après tout, que ferait l'ancien millionnaire ici, à Central City, à plus de huit cent kilomètres de chez lui ? Les gens étaient en droit de se poser la question.

Dinah Lance se leva par politesse et invita d'un geste simple l'homme à s'assoir. Elle débarrassa vivement la table de sa paperasse, ses feuilles se mélangeant. Elle s'en foutait royalement sur le moment, elle aurait le temps de s'en occuper plus tard.

Une serveuse vint à la rencontre du nouveau venu, et Oliver commanda un café. Simple, net et précis.

Un lourd silence s'installa une fois que les deux individus se retrouvèrent libres.

Oliver ne se sentait pas capable d'engager la conversation.

Que pourrait-il dire de banal qui ne la blesserait pas ? Il était conscient que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne s'avérerait être bon ou juste. Alors il attendit.

Il sentait l'hésitation chez son interlocutrice. Les mains de Dinah Lance s'entremêlaient, le stress prenant le pas sur le reste. Elle savait que c'était bête. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait appelé. Elle qui avait fait le premier pas. Elle était censée être la plus adulte des deux n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois le café servit, Dinah leva pour la première fois les yeux vers son homologue. Il la fixait, attendant indubitablement qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Oliver... Je.

Elle avait pourtant répété ces phrases dans sa tête, maintes et maintes fois. Elles les avaient récitées avec brio, et malgré cela, elle butait devant son vis-à-vis. Elle se sentait bête, impuissante, faible.

Oliver buva une gorgée et reposa délicatement la tasse. Il joigna ses mains, les plaça devant lui et se pencha légèrement. Dinah l'observa minutieusement.

Il avait changé.

Elle ne l'avait pas énormément côtoyé, mais elle connaissait à travers les mots de ses filles l'homme qu'il était. Celui qu'il était devenu après ces cinq ans. Pourtant, elle ressentait autre chose. Il n'était plus l'homme de ces descriptions. Elle le sentait, une sorte d'instinct féminin le lui dictait.

\- J'avoue avoir été surpris par votre appel Madame Lance... Se lança Oliver, la susnommée reportant dès lors toute son attention sur ses paroles.

\- J'imagine... Pourtant, vous êtes venu.

\- Oui. De vous à moi, je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas venir, vous savez je... J'étais parti. Loin. De tout.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir accepté ?

\- C'était comme si... Comme si je le devais. Comme si une force mystérieuse m'avait dicté de venir.

\- Vous avez été forcé ?

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. Ce serait plutôt comme une directive... Une mission plus exactement. Celle de venir vous voir. Dans quel but ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais voilà que je suis ici devant vous. Et vous pouvez me blâmer, me frapper. Vous pouvez tout me faire, je m'en accommoderais.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton si sérieux, si grave que Dinah fut abasourdit. Pourquoi Oliver Queen avait l'air si... Coupable ? Il portait sur son dos un poids si lourd que cela la fit frémir.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Oliver... Arriva à articuler Dinah Lance, dont les nerfs une nouvelle fois risquait de lâcher, et ce, à tout moment.

Il plaqua son regard dans le sien, et Dinah fut ahuri par l'émotion qui suscitait chez l'homme. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'Oliver se sentait responsable. De tout. Pourtant, le coupable n'était qu'un fou qui avait voulu faire de Starling City un cimetière géant. Une nouvelle fois. Après Malcom Merlyn, un autre taré avait voulu dicter sa conduite à la ville. Les raisons étaient restées obscures, pourtant si elle était bien sûr d'une chose, c'est que le meurtrier était aujourd'hui six pieds sous terre et que le monde s'en porterait bien mieux.

\- Vous n'êtes en rien coupable, l'homme qui a... Celui qui a fait ça est maintenant décédé, alors retirez moi ces pensées négatives de suite.

\- C'est de ma faute madame... Si je n'avais pas aimé votre fille...

\- Alors elle n'aurait pas connu ce que c'est que d'aimer et d'être aimé par un homme qui la chérissait ! Elle était heureuse avec vous.

\- Mais je l'ai fait souffrir...

\- Oui, vous l'avez fait souffrir. Vous avez fait souffrir mes deux filles. Et pourtant, vous n'êtes en rien coupable de ce qui est arrivé.

\- Vous...

\- Oliver, croyez-le ou non, je ne vous déteste pas. Il est passé le temps d'haïr ceux qui nous entoure. C'est ce que l'on comprend quand un être vous a été arraché si durement.

\- Mais l'inspecteur Lance...

\- Mon mari n'est qu'un pauvre sot s'il n'arrive pas à comprendre cela. Mais pourtant au fond, je suis sûr qu'il ne vous déteste pas. Prenez l'exemple d'Arrow; il voulait tant arrêter cet homme et voilà qu'un an après, il ventait ses louanges. Alors cessez de vous tourmenter Oliver, et vivez bon sang. Vous devez bien ça à... Laurel.

Dans un murmure presque imperceptible, l'évocation du prénom de sa fille venait de déclencher le mécanisme. Le verrou débloqué, de chaudes larmes vinrent perler le long de ses pommettes. Oliver, dans un élan inconnu, se leva et prit dans ses bras Dinah. Profitant de cette étreinte, elle plongea son regard dans l'épaule svelte de son homologue. Elle sentit de légers soubresauts parvenir d'Oliver, et elle comprit que c'était aussi une couverture pour qu'il se lâche. Lui aussi.

Le souvenir de Laurel était encore bien trop fort, bien trop puissant. Pourtant, il fallait continuer d'avancer. En son honneur. Il fallait vivre. Pour elle. En son nom. Car elle n'aurait pas aimé que l'on se lamente sur son sort.

Les morts vivaient à travers leur legs, et celui de Laurel était pleinement présent dans son cœur.

Dans leurs cœurs.

...

Venir sur la tombe de Laurel avait été plus que difficile. Pourtant, Oliver ne pouvait plus se déconnecter de cette réalité. Devant son nom, il ferma les yeux, se remémorant les souvenirs partagées avec la femme qu'il avait aimé.

Un bouquet de fleurs dans la main, il le déposa sur le granit. Au contact de la pierre tombale, le blond ressentit une drôle d'impression. Il était vivant, bel et bien. Il discernait la froideur de la matière, le bruissement des feuilles qui virevoltaient dans la zone, le calme plat, la solitude qui habitait l'endroit. Il arracha de ses dents un morceau de peau qui se décollait de son index. Une infime quantité de sang coula le long de sa peau. Sa langue vint nettoyer cette anomalie. Toutes ces choses qui faisait la vie, tous ces ressentis. Il était là, debout, devant la tombe de Laurel. Il pouvait encore faire toutes ces banalités.

Contrairement à elle.

Le meilleur comme le pire lui avait été arraché, bien trop tôt. Elle n'aurait jamais la chance de connaître la vie qu'elle méritait, avec un avenir lancé et sans doute brillant. Non, tout cela lui avait été confisqué.

Oliver s'en voudrait toute sa vie, malgré les directives de Dinah Lance. Pourtant, une infime partie de lui cherchait à lui dicter une autre conduite. Celle de vivre pour deux. Il n'aurait pas aimé que la jeune femme se lamente si l'inverse était arrivé.

Et dans les faits, elle avait su se reconstruire après son départ, sa mort présumé. Elle était devenue plus forte que jamais.

Alors au fond, il ne pourrait jamais redevenir celui qu'il était, et il ne le voulait pas.

Les morts étaient à jamais ancré en lui.

Néanmoins, il devait se relever. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Et sa présence sonnait comme un ultime adieu à la femme qu'il aimait.

A sa précieuse Laurel.

* * *

**C'était plus fort que moi, j'étais presque obligée de faire une référence historique dans mon récit (ça me suit partout que voulez-vous). J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas encore trop démoralisé (promis c'est plus "joyeux" après, enfin...)**


	4. Chapter 4

Après deux semaines de silence, Oliver avait débarqué comme si de rien n'était au QG. Enfin, de ce qu'il en restait.

John s'était levé, presque outré par l'entrée en matière d'Oliver, qui était comme reboosté, donnant des directives à Roy qui était visiblement plus occupé à envoyer des sms à sa dulcinée qu'à se concentrer sur les mots du patron. Le prenant à part, John se mit à interroger l'ancien millionnaire qui ne voulait visiblement pas s'exprimer. Il était encore trop pour lui de se confier.

Esquivant magistralement les reproches de Dig, Oliver sollicitait les deux hommes sur une affaire primaire. Il sortit de sa veste un journal qu'il déplia et ouvrit à la deuxième page. John Foster, un riche homme qui avait probablement corrompu plusieurs gouverneurs locaux pour s'octroyer une place de choix dans les prochaines élections régionales. Mais il était aussi connu officieusement pour avoir des relations douteuses avec les malfrats du coin, notamment en matière de trafics de drogues et d'armes.

Pour Oliver, c'était seulement un alibi pour se relancer. Il devait se vider la tête, et comment pouvait-il le faire autrement qu'en se battant pour une cause juste ?

Roy quitta rapidement la salle, préparant le terrain. John le scruta, attendant une quelconque réaction de son ami. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas, et ne viendrait sans doute jamais.

\- Tu vas me parler, oui ou non ? Ou bien tu vas esquiver toutes mes questions par facilité ?

Au moins comme ça, c'était clair.

Oliver reporta son attention sur John, dont la colère était perceptible.

Il se sentait mal de réagir ainsi, mais il savait que lancer cette discussion serait comme marcher sur un champ de mines. Ce serait houleux et extrêmement dangereux. Fatal même. Pourtant, il devait bien à John quelques réponses.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Dig ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu disparais, comme ça, et tu reviens deux semaines après comme une fleur ? Tu es mon ami, Oliver, mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas tolérer, même venant de toi.

\- J'avais besoin de temps.

\- Pour faire ton deuil ? Je le comprends Oliver, mais on aurait été là pour toi. On...

\- Non. J'avais besoin de faire le point. Sur tout. J'avais besoin de faire le bilan de ma vie, voir quelle existence je pouvais encore donner à celle-ci.

\- Tu... On a besoin de toi, ok ? Starling City a besoin de son héros. Nous avons besoin de notre ami. Et je... Je vais avoir besoin du parrain de mon futur enfant.

\- Futur enfant ?

\- Et oui, tu es partie avant que je te l'annonce. Je vais être père, Oliver.

\- Je... Félicitations, tu le mérites tellement. Je veux dire, cette vie, ce bonheur...

\- Tu le pourrais aussi Oliver.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Plus maintenant. Sans doute jamais.

\- A cause de Laurel ?

\- A cause de moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre ça.

\- Tu t'entends ? Crois-tu que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu pour toi ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais Laurel n'est plus là pour me dicter ma conduite. Elle m'en voudrait si je passais à côté de ma vie, mais au fond, je ne peux pas faire endurer cela à quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Tu sais, tu es vraiment bête parfois. Penses-tu réellement qu'être avec toi signifie être en danger permanent ? Es-tu en train d'essayer de me faire croire que tu n'aurais pas le droit au bonheur sous prétexte qu'un fou t'as amputé d'un être cher ? Cesse de te prendre autant la tête Oliver, et vie bordel ! Ça me rend malade de voir à quel point tu es aveugle et borné !

\- Pourquoi t'emportes-tu Dig ?

\- Parce que ça me fait mal de savoir qu'une personne qui m'est proche souffre autant.

\- Tu... Ne parles pas de moi, je me trompe ?

\- A ton avis Oliver ?

\- M'est avis que cette personne a bien fait de s'éloigner de moi.

\- Non mais tu t'entends ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle l'a fait pour cette raison-ci ?

\- Pour quelle autre raison alors ? Elle m'en veut, elle me de...

\- Alors tu la connais très mal si c'est ce que tu penses.

\- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, mais tout serait tellement plus simple. Pourquoi ne me déteste-t-elle pas ?

\- Parce que Felicity t'aimes Oliver, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et quoi que tu fasses, elle te suivra jusqu'au bout.

Un bruit sourd parvint aux oreilles des deux hommes à l'instant même où John finissait sa phrase. Aux aguets, Oliver prit son arc et avança prudemment.

Puis un, deux, plusieurs pas descendirent les escaliers, le tapotement des talons résonnant dans la salle. Felicity se tenait à la rampe, manquant de tomber.

Elle avait tout entendu. Absolument tout.

Son regard se porta sur John, qui en l'instant se sentait terriblement désolé. Oliver reposa son arc. Il voulut s'approcher mais elle lui intima de rester en retrait. Son regard déboussolé toucha plus qu'il ne pensait son ancien patron. Il ne pouvait comprendre totalement la gêne qui alimentait le cerveau de la jeune femme.

Il ouvrit sa bouche, prononçant son nom d'une douceur inconnue, mais elle ne pouvait demeurer plus longtemps dans l'enceinte et elle remonta aussi vite que possible les escaliers, laissant les deux hommes dans un silence de plomb.

Lorsque Roy était redescendu voir les deux hommes, il fut surprit de voir John seul. Il voulait faire son rapport à Oliver, mais il fallait croire que c'était mort pour cette soirée. En tout cas, c'était l'impression que lui donna son autre partenaire qui, à l'évocation de son nom, haussa seulement les épaules.

Il s'était passé un truc, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Pourtant, Diggle ne lui répondit pas, narguant qu'Oliver lui raconterait tout à son retour de mission.

Retour qui était prévu pour un temps indéterminé.

Encore une fois, il avait décidé de se la jouer en solo. Comme à ses débuts. Après tout, il fallait croire que cette histoire n'était que du menu fretin.

Roy soupira à cette pensée. Il gardait, au fond de lui, cette impression néfaste. Qu'il ne servait à rien. Qu'il n'était qu'une merde de première classe.

Il soupira bruillement puis quitta les lieux, ne faisant même pas attention au regard alarmant de Diggle. En remontant, il n'oublia pas de passer discrètement voir Théa qui était absorbée par sa tâche. Elle était son oxygène, sa raison de vivre. La seule à pouvoir lui faire resentir une quelconque utilité.

Il l'observa pendant qu'elle faisait l'inventaire, entreprise qui était terriblement chiante mais indispensable. La jeune femme le savait pertinemment. Prise par surprise, elle lâcha des mains sa liste. Elle voulut incendier ce malotru mais lorsqu'elle aperçue le coupable, elle laissa tomber l'idée et embrassa son petit ami.

…

Felicity avait hésité longtemps à venir au travail. Après l'incident d'hier, elle avait ressassé toute la nuit sur l'attitude à adopter. Comment pourrait-elle se comporter devant Oliver dorénavant?

Felicity n'était pas dupe. Tout le monde était au courant de son amour pour son patron, même elle savait pertinemment qu'il était vain de feinter. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais franchi le pas, osé avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. De peur de le perdre. Définitivement.

L'informaticienne savait qu'Oliver ne la voyait que comme une partenaire, une amie proche tout au plus. Rien d'autre. Elle en avait conscience et cela la blessait. Pourtant, elle préférait mille fois rester à ses côtés ainsi que d'être éloigné de lui.

Mais voilà que Diggle avait commis l'irréparable.

Néanmoins, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle retardait l'inéluctable, repoussant l'échéance chaque jour. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence; elle n'allait pas pouvoir se cacher derrière cette façade indéfiniment. Le savoir de source sure était totalement différent. Le doute n'était plus permis, en tout cas si doute il y avait.

Elle appréhendait l'entrée d'Oliver, du regard qu'il poserait sur elle, de ses premiers mots.

Elle ne savait pas si elle préférait qu'il esquive le sujet ou qu'il l'aborde. Si elle préférait qu'il la repousse délicatement ou qu'il ignore ses sentiments.

Au fond, quelle que soit sa réponse, elle en pâtirait.

Et c'est pour ça qu'une forte partie de sa conscience l'avait poussé à ne pas venir, à rester chez elle même à se morfondre.

Mais Felicity voulait faire face. Elle avait décidé que jamais plus elle ne fuirait.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver avait décidé de se rendre au bureau, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien de ce qui s'était dit hier soir n'avait existé. Comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un songe.

Il avait ressassé encore et encore la bonne attitude à adopter. Et pourtant, il savait que rien de bon n'allait en découler.

Alors il avait choisi après mure reflexion de feinter, comme à son habitude.

Les mots de Diggle et la réaction de Felicity l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Bien sûr, il se doutait que l'informaticienne ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié à son égard. Pourtant, il espérait croire que cela n'allait être qu'éphémère. Non pas qu'il le souhaitait en réalité. Il ne voulait seulement pas blesser la blonde encore plus.

La présence d'Oliver dans les locaux de Queen Consolidated avait jeté un froid. Depuis son retour il y a deux ans, la boite n'avait cessé de s'enfoncer dans les tréfonds de l'économie, et il savait qu'il allait devoir rendre des comptes. Il s'était déjà fait taper sur les doigts par cette traitresse d'Isabel Rochev, il n'allait pas laisser les choses aller contre son gré. Parole d'Oliver Queen.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, les quelques employés présents avaient cessé toutes conversations. Il était le centre de toute leur attention et au fond, ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Pas le fait qu'on le regarde, il était habitué à cela outre mesure, mais plutôt par la façon que ces personnes avaient de le scruter. Comme s'il était une anomalie. Il y avait comme une sorte de gêne qui émanait de leurs regards, de leurs attitudes. Comme s'il avait fait une erreur en marchant fièrement dans l'entreprise familiale. Un léger rictus se dessina malgré lui sur son faciès. Il détestait la plupart de ces hypocrites qui lui servait de congénères.

Une fois libérée de tous ces énergumènes, il put souffler quelques instants avant d'arriver au dernier étage.

C'était presque désappointé qu'il aperçut Felicity. Au fond, il avait espéré que la jeune femme ne se rendrait pas au bureau. Il le savait, c'était une pensée totalement égoïste. Mais à sa place, il n'aurait pas hésité à rester cloîtrer loin du monde. Cependant, il aurait dû le savoir.

Felicity n'était pas comme lui.

Elle n'était pas faible.

Elle allait à la confrontation, quitte à en pâtir.

Elle était comme ça. Elle était forte et c'était ce qu'il appréciait chez elle.

Entre autres.

Ayant sans doutes entendu des pas s'approcher, elle releva la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec Oliver. Sans un mot, encore hésitant sur la manière de faire, il n'arriva qu'à lui sourire légèrement et poussa la porte. Il avait fui.

Lui, un justicier ? Un héros ? En réalité, il n'était qu'un menteur assidu et un lâche constant.

Il n'osa même pas jeter un coup d'œil à la blonde, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle était déçue. Mais il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Alors il préféra faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait quand même. A défaut de pouvoir se rattraper plus tard.

Professionnelle, Felicity s'était levée rejoindre son patron. La réunion qui allait décider de leur avenir allait se dérouler et malgré sa réticence nouvelle, elle avait promis à Oliver de l'aider. Queen Consolidated allait peut-être changer de main et cela toucha plus qu'il ne pensait le blond. Sans un mot, sans un regard, Felicity et Oliver rentrèrent dans la salle de conférence. Il emboîtait le poids de l'informaticienne et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle tournait la tête dans l'autre sens. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour l'éviter intentionnellement ou si ce geste n'avait pas été prémédité. Au fond, sûrement un peu des deux. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de poser de plus amples questions qu'un homme pénétra dans la salle. Les actionnaires tournèrent le regard automatiquement automatiquement sur le nouvel entrant qui se présenta.

\- Ray Palmer, pour vous servir.

C'était quoi cette entrée de prétentieux à la noix ? Il ne le connaissait que depuis deux secondes mais il le haïssait déjà. Palmer s'assit en face d'Oliver. Ce dernier remarqua que la blonde était toujours dans le vague, n'ayant même pas prit le soin de regarder le nouveau prétendant.

\- Heureux de vous revoir, Felicity, lança Palmer, un clin d'œil accompagnant ses dires.

Le visage d'Oliver devint pâle. Felicity ferma les yeux, trop gênée par cette situation. Si elle avait su, elle ne serait jamais venue aujourd'hui... Déjà qu'elle devait supporter le mutisme d'Oliver, voilà que Ray venait rajouter son grain de sel. Comment la situation pouvait-elle dégénérer encore plus ?

...

Et bien ce qu'elle pensa être le pire du pire n'était rien à côté du déroulé de la réunion.

Ray Palmer n'était pas seulement riche et intelligent, il était aussi malin et avait réussi à faire tomber en désuétude le discours d'Oliver. Le sentimentalisme n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire, et le blond en fit les frais. Après l'hécatombe incombée par la culpabilité de sa mère, voilà qu'on lui reprochait sa bêtise et son incompétence.

Comment la famille allait-elle pouvoir se relever de ça ? Sa sœur tenait toujours le Verdant, mais les revenus étaient trop maigres pour pouvoir subvenir à toute la famille. Sa mère les avaient lâchement abandonné, parti il ne savait où avec il ne savait qui. Lui restait seulement Walter, le bras droit de son père, le seul qui pouvait lui offrir un soutien financier. Et même cet argument n'avait pas fait le poids face à l'idéalisme de Palmer.

Il maudissait cet homme, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il avait lui-même causé la perte de l'entreprise familiale, comment pouvait-il être si égoïste ? Queen Consolidated se relèverait sans lui. Sous le nom de Star City. Avec un homme plus brillant comme PDG.

Felicity avait été la première à fuir, descendant en trombe les escaliers après cette réunion. Le portable de l'informaticienne ne cessait de vibrer, se sentant harcelée par cet homme charmeur. Las, elle l'enfourna dans son sac à main et se concentra sur un point inconnu. Elle marchait dans une direction non définie, mais elle savait que le plus loin serait le mieux.

Pourtant, les ennuis ne venaient jamais seuls, elle aurait dû le savoir. Alors quand elle entendit la voix d'Oliver l'appeler, elle s'arrêta brutalement. Felicity savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à la rattraper. Elle se doutait de la tournure de la conversation, mais elle ne pouvait l'éviter plus longtemps. Oliver arriva à sa rencontre, l'informaticienne lui tournant toujours le dos. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur son épaule gauche, qu'il descendit le long de son bras. Et lentement, il l'invita à se retourner pour lui faire face.

\- Felicity... Écoute-moi.

La blonde voulait crier son désarroi, clamer haut et fort combien elle avait été déçue par son attitude. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, là, en cet instant précis, mais rien n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Les mots lui manquaient, s'enfuyaient à chaque fois qu'elles les cherchaient. Oliver avait une telle emprise sur elle qu'elle en venait à se mépriser.

\- Ce Ray Palmer... Tu le connais ?

Surprise, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais se refermèrent aussitôt. Bien sûr. Elle devrait le connaître à force. Oliver n'était pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments. Non, il voulait savoir qui était ce conçurent. Qu'elle avait été bête de penser qu'il allait s'ouvrir à elle, en bien ou en mal. Qu'elle avait été stupide de croire en quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas.

\- Ecoute, je ne vais pas te juger, continua Oliver, sa main se posant sur le menton de la jeune femme afin de relever son visage.

\- Je l'ai connu à Central City. Arriva-t-elle à articuler, tout en évitant le plus possible le regard inquisiteur de son patron.

Oliver se contenta d'observer Felicity. Son visage fin, sa bouche légèrement pulpeuse agréablement mise en valeur par ce rouge à lèvre pétant, ses yeux bleus cachés par ses lunettes habituelles. Ainsi détaillée, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Mais elle savait qu'Oliver n'était pas patient et que c'était sa façon à lui d'attendre une réponse. Il était pourtant au courant de l'effet qu'il lui faisait non ? En cet instant, elle le trouva plus cruel que jamais que de la faire languir ainsi.

\- Nous étions au même endroit, au même moment. On a sympathisé. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

Clair, net et précis. Elle n'avait pas envie de continuer cette discussion plus que gênante et de s'aventurer là où elle ne le voudrait pas. Et au vue de la mine d'Oliver, elle sut que cette réponse ne lui convenait qu'à moitié. Génial. Allait-elle devoir lui rendre des comptes toute sa vie ?

\- Est-ce que tu sous entends que... quelque chose s'est passée ?

\- Oliver !

Elle avait prononcé son prénom bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait prédit. Sous les yeux incrédules de son patron, elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Surprise elle-même par cette donnée, sa main voulut effacer d'une traite cette anomalie mais elle fut prise de vitesse par Oliver qui essuya ces goutes.

Avec sa langue.

Elle se figea instantanément.

Dans un état second, elle sentait les deux mains d'Oliver s'appuyer sur ses épaules. Les lèvres de l'homme parcouraient son visage. Son regard croisa le sien. Elle était bien trop faible pour résister. Et sans doute l'avait-il pressentit car, sans commune mesure, l'homme prit pour acquis les lèvres de Felicity.

Elle ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement de l'instant. Elle se croyait dans un film à l'eau de rose. L'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des lustres était en ce moment même en train de l'embrasser. Et bien sûr, elle y répondait. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire d'autre ? Oliver avait un tel ascendant sur elle.

Les mains de l'homme vinrent se perdre le long de son corps, quittant ses frèles épaules pour aller se poser sur les hanches de la blonde, la rapprochant ainsi encore un peu plus du corps musclé d'Oliver. L'informaticienne entoura le cou de son patron pour prolonger une étreinte trop longtemps souhaité. Pourtant, elle devait revenir à la réalité. La tournure qu'avait prise la conversation n'était pas prévue, mais pourtant, cela devenait problématique. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Lorsque le contact fut rompu, Oliver dû se faire violence pour ne pas réitérer ce geste. Au fond, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Sans doute ses instincts primaires reprenant leurs droits. Pourtant, il n'en avait aucun, de droits, justement. C'était presque cruel que d'agir ainsi. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire maintenant ? Qu'il était désolé ? Car il l'était, oui, mais pas totalement. Il avait aimé ce moment, ce serait se mentir à soi-même que de le nier. Et honnêtement, il ne serait pas contre le refaire. Néanmoins, il devait se contrôler. Que voulait-il en réalité ? Il connaissait les sentiments de la blonde, mais de son côté ? Felicity avait un pouvoir invisible sur lui, un penchant qu'il ne pouvait brider. Il avait longtemps refoulé l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour la blonde, mais cela signifiait-il qu'il l'aimait ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Pourtant, il ne pouvait lui assurer quelque chose qu'il n'était pas certain de lui donner. Elle méritait bien mieux que des promesses. Elle méritait bien mieux que lui.

A sa surprise, Felicity recula de quelques mètres, quittant ainsi le champ d'attraction d'Oliver. Il la regardait, incrédule. L'ainé des Queen avait pensé être le premier à devoir parler, pour justifier son geste entre autres. Mais les yeux imbibés d'eau et pourtant déterminé de Felicity lui dictèrent de ne dire mots.

\- Oliver... Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. Tu feins mes sentiments depuis si longtemps et maintenant qu'ils ont été révélés au grand jour, tu te pointes comme une fleur et tu m'embrasses ? Je suis faible face à toi, mais crois-moi ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Ça ne peut pas... Murmura-t-elle, le désespoir s'emparant peu à peu de sa personne.

\- Je suis désolée, Felicity... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

\- M'embrasser tu veux dire ?

\- Entre autres. Ecoute, je sais que mon attitude de ce matin était égoïste. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autres sans te blesser.

\- Et bien c'est raté. Tu m'as blessé.

\- Aurais-tu préféré autre chose ?

\- Rien de ce que tu aurais pu dire n'aurait amélioré les choses, je le sais bien. Alors cesse de me faire nourrir de l'espoir inutilement veux-tu...

\- Ce baiser, ce n'était pas pour ça...

\- Pour quoi alors ?

\- J'en avais seulement envie.

Felicity hocqua de surprise, ses yeux s'ouvrant légèrement. Elle vit Oliver se rapprocher d'elle, d'une manière plus que dangereuse. Terriblement attractive. Fichtre, elle devait se reprendre. Elle mit ses deux mains devant elle, créant une barrière. Mais le blond s'en accommoda et délicatement, fit baisser les armes d'une Felicity totalement désarçonnée.

\- Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter, susurra Oliver, le visage à proximité de celui enflammé de la blonde.

Il posa son front contre le sien, son souffle chaud n'aidant pas l'informaticienne à se calmer. Elle voulut le repousser mais au fond, elle se sentait bien ainsi. Mais qu'attendait-il d'elle au juste ?

\- Felicity, je ne saurais décrire ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'apprécie énormément et indubitablement, tu exerces en moi un attrait inconnu. Pourtant, ce serait inhumain de ma part que de te faire espérer plus longtemps.

Ses bras vinrent entourer la blonde, dans une étreinte passionnée, tandis que les larmes avaient repris leurs droits sur les pommettes de Felicity.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment ni le bon endroit. Et je ne suis pas la bonne personne.

Elle craqua totalement dans les bras du jeune homme, qui savait au fond qu'il venait de plier les dernières espérances de la blonde.

Elle ne pleurait pas pour les mots dits par Oliver. Elle sanglotait car elle avait été bête d'envisager quelque chose avec lui. Jamais il ne serait disponible. Son cœur appartenait à Laurel, dont la mort était trop fraiche, trop proche. Et sans doute cela serait d'actualité encore longtemps.

Starling City n'était pas le paradis. Un amour dans cette ville au côté de l'archer était tout bonnement impossible. Elle le savait. Son patron était avant tout un héros. Elle était la première à le lui dire, à le lui faire sentir. Elle l'avait soutenu. Comment pourrait-elle égoïstement briser cette confiance ? Car Oliver était un homme de jugement, et elle était consciente que son rôle lui tenait à cœur.

Il devait être seul. Il allait rester seul. Et probablement pour toujours.

A cette pensée, les gouttes coulèrent de plus belles. Car la destinée envisagée pour l'homme qu'elle aimait la brisait littéralement. Parce qu'elle savait qui il était. Parce qu'elle savait comment il était. Parce qu'il ne méritait pas de se sacrifier ainsi. Parce que lui aussi avait droit au bonheur. Surtout lui.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Félicitations, c'est une fille, indiqua l'infirmière, en tendant le nouveau-né dans les bras de sa mère.

Diggle scrutait la scène avec une étincelle inédite dans les yeux. Il y a huit mois, lorsque Lyla lui avait annoncé être enceinte, il avait été agréablement surpris. Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas que les choses allaient redevenir sérieuses entre eux aussi vite. Après leur mariage raté, les deux militaires avaient pris du recul pour ensuite mieux se retrouver. Et John était heureux que de l'avoir à ses côtés. De nouveau. Pourtant, l'optique d'un enfant ne l'avait pas emballé plus que ça. Il voulait devenir père. Mais le voulait-il maintenant ? Plus encore, le pourrait-il ? Diggle doutait de sa capacité à être un bon père. Il le souhaitait véritablement mais il ne pouvait avoir la certitude exacte que cela serait vrai.

\- John, regarde comme elle est belle, susurra Lyla, faisant sortir le susnommé de ses pensées.

En posant les yeux sur le visage de son enfant, Diggle avait vu ses doutes s'envoler littéralement. Il avait devant lui sa raison de vivre. Il pouvait l'affirmer. Ses bras enveloppèrent son bébé. Il la berça légèrement, un sourire immense se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il se retenait de craquer, voulant garder cette carapace d'homme solide. Au fond, il était totalement bouleversé par cet évènement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé l'être autant, et pourtant.

Des pas approchèrent de la chambre, faisant relever doucement le visage de Diggle. Au seuil de la porte se tenait Felicity, une joie retentissante.

Elle avança en trombe vers son ami et observa le nouveau-né. Elle câlina le bambin, Diggle laissant faire la jeune femme. Son regard croisa celui de Lyla qui, malgré la fatigue apparente, resplendissait comme jamais. Il marcha vers sa bien-aimé, suivit par la blonde qui ne lâchait pas d'une semelle son ami et son enfant. John tendit sa fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras à sa chère et tendre et recula près de la porte.

Il observait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, dans un silence probant jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse Oliver, aussi discret qu'à l'accoutumé. Il chuchota un mot de félicitation au creux de l'oreille de Diggle qui se retourna vivement vers lui. L'ancien millionnaire ria de bon cœur, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage, égayant ce dernier qui était si sombre dernièrement. Le blond tendit une main à son ami, qui la refusa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cette étreinte, signe d'une véritable amitié, redonna du baume au cœur des deux hommes.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre. John savait très qu'Oliver n'allait pas bien. John se doutait que son ami ne lui en parlerait pas.

De toute façon, Oliver et confidence n'allait pas dans la même phrase.

Il le connaissait assez pour comprendre en partie de quoi il en résultait. Pourtant, il feintait.

Depuis plusieurs mois.

John avait bien tenté de le cuisiner, sans succès. Alors il avait abandonné, malgré la mine dépitée de son ancien patron. Devant le mutisme parfois inquiétant d'Oliver. De ces heures acharnées d'entrainement.

Il avait fait vite le rapprochement avec l'informaticienne. Le regard que portait ce dernier sur celle-ci à chaque fois trahissait totalement l'homme. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, et elle non plus.

Et c'était sans doute là le plus triste dans l'histoire.

John sentait bien que la blonde avait changé. A la même période qu'Oliver. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie : quelque chose s'était passée et avait bouleversé les deux protagonistes. Mais quoi donc ? Diggle en avait bien une petite idée mais il ne s'y risquerait pas.

Après tout, Oliver et Felicity étaient des adultes libres et responsables. Il n'allait pas jouer la mère poule toute sa vie auprès de ces deux-là.

Néanmoins, John remarqua une nouvelle fois l'insistance d'Oliver sur Felicity. Plus marquée qu'à l'habitude. Presque blessé. Meurtri. Comme si une partie de lui-même le quittait en l'instant.

Et John, témoin de ce tableau, comprit légèrement la pensée du blond. Une vie de famille. Ce qu'il n'avait plus. Ce qu'il n'aurait plus.

John avait la certitude qu'Oliver était un véritable crétin. Qu'il n'avait pas à se priver du bonheur de la vie. Honnêtement, Diggle ne savait pas si Oliver avait imaginé un jour avoir des enfants. Sans doute y avait-il pensé. Avant ces cinq ans. Avant de connaître l'enfer. Mais son retour l'avait changé. Diggle l'avait compris et comment en pouvait-il même en être autrement ?

Le blond disait avoir muri. Pourtant, John ne voyait en lui qu'un sombre idiot qui se mentait à lui-même, qui mentait aux autres et qui en plus de cela les faisait souffrir. Oui, son ancien patron n'était qu'un imbécile. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait lui dicter la conduite à suivre.

Et ce n'était pas de l'envie qu'il voyait dans le regard d'Oliver. C'était de la colère. Comme une haine envers lui-même. Comme un dégoût envers sa personne. Et avant que John ne l'interpelle, Oliver adressa une nouvelle fois ses vœux de bonheurs avant de filer.

Sous les yeux incrédules d'une Felicity qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son mal-être.

...

"Départ pour Starling City dans cinq minutes. Je répète, départ pour Starling City dans cinq minutes. Veuillez prendre place à l'intérieur du train avant fermeture des portes."

Valise posée au-dessus de lui, Oliver s'assit au numéro qui lui était attribué. Côté fenêtre, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à la gare. Le quai grouillait de monde. Une femme n'arrivait pas à lâcher son bien-aimé, qui, au vu de sa tenue, effectuait sans doute un voyage d'affaire. Une fille, sans doute étudiante, disait au revoir à ses parents, contenant les larmes qu'elles devaient avoir envie de déverser pour rester fière une dernière fois. Un homme fit une accolade à un autre, laissant un ami pour en retrouver d'autres.

Oliver assistait à ces scènes le regard vide. Une partie de lui admettait que ces personnes prenaient grâce à ses yeux, le rendant sensible contre son gré. Mais une grosse part de son être lui intimait de faire abstraction de ces formes de sentimentalisme. Oliver n'était pas de ce type. Il se le répétait pour l'imprégner. Il allait rentrer, retrouver son quartier général et son train-train habituel. Voilà, il était ce qu'il était et rien ne pouvait changer cela.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche, cherchant à retrouver sa lecture du mois. Oliver voulait se vider l'esprit, et rien de mieux qu'un bon livre pour cela. Pendant qu'il cherchait le saint-graal, des bruits parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il releva la tête, essayant de guetter la zone sonore. Une jeune femme, penchée et totalement essoufflée, se tenait à l'ouverture des portes. Un bruit sourd indiqua la fermeture du train et la dame tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Visiblement, elle était soulagée d'avoir eu son convoi. Oliver replongea dans sa quête, luttant contre son désordre apparent. Il trouva l'objet recherché, mais avant qu'il ne le sorte, la voix de la femme l'interrompit. Il redressa son visage et croisa celui de son interlocutrice.

\- Oliver ?

Il n'y croyait pas. S'il pensait un jour la revoir... La femme répéta son prénom, attendant sans doute une réponse de sa part, mais l'ancien millionnaire n'arrivait pas à penser convenablement. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, montrant au passage sur son ticket qu'elle était effectivement bien à sa place, et continua de fixer l'homme.

\- Sandra ? Commenta timidement Oliver, son esprit trop brouillé pour faire la part de choses.

\- C'est bien moi. Ça fait longtemps...

\- Sept ans.

Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier. La discussion avec sa mère, l'appel en larme de la jeune fille, sa fuite à Central City peu de temps après... Oliver se souviendrait toujours de sa bêtise. Revoir Sandra en l'instant lui fit penser à combien il était stupide à l'époque. Encore plus que maintenant. Quel abrutit irait tromper sa copine avec une autre et en plus mettre en cloque cette dernière ? Seul Oliver Queen pouvait faire ça.

\- Que deviens-tu ? Lança la brune, innocemment, comme si elle ignorait les dernières nouvelles.

\- J'ai perdu mon emploi, tu n'as pas lu ça ?

\- Si, mais je voulais en avoir la confirmation. Répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis désolée, Oliver... Ça a été vraiment dur pour toi, ces dernières années...

\- On s'en remet, indiqua Oliver, le visage assombri.

\- En tout cas, pour quelqu'un qui ne travaille plus, tu es drôlement bien habillée ! Tenta Sandra, voyant bien la mine que prenait son homologue.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais plus de boulot. J'ai seulement perdu ma place en tant que grand patron. Répliqua Oliver, remerciant intérieurement la jeune femme pour avoir changé de sujet.

\- Vous, Oliver Queen, à la botte d'un autre ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde !

\- Et pourtant... On va dire que je ne croule pas sur l'or en ce moment, et que le compromis passé avec le nouveau patron fut la meilleure option pour moi.

Oliver avait répondu tout en prenant un air de dégoût. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, cela était un fait. Il avait dû négocier avec ce Ray Palmer à la noix. Il avait dû faire des concessions. Palmer garantissait de garder le nom de l'entreprise familiale. En contrepartie, Oliver serait son associé. Son _subalterne_ serait le mot plus exact. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir de décision. Il n'était là que comme symbole. Comme trophée.

Il détestait être ainsi, molesté psychologiquement, pourtant, il devait faire ça pour sa famille. Même si cette dernière ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Même si cette dernière était morcelée. Néanmoins, Oliver tenait à cette valeur fondamentale que lui avait inculquée ses parents. Ne jamais abandonner. Ne jamais laisser tomber. Surtout pas le sang de son sang. Le dur labeur des Queen. C'était le mieux qu'il avait pu obtenir. De toute façon, la boite ne lui serait pas revenue. Alors autant pactiser avec l'ennemi. Du moins pour l'instant. Le temps d'emmagasiner de l'argent. Des actionnaires. Des clients. Il devait se reconstruire une base pour contre-attaquer. Un jour, il en était persuadé. Pas maintenant. De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop de temps à consacrer à l'entreprise familiale. Les obligations d'un héros passaient avant.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de le tenir dans ton cœur, ce nouveau patron... Je me trompe ?

\- Et ce n'est rien de le dire. Mais parlons de toi, plutôt. Que deviens-tu ?

\- Moi ? Oh, pas grand-chose. Je ne suis qu'une simple kinésithérapeute.

\- Pas mal. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais faire médecine...

\- Disons qu'on était plus occupés à faire autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Tout à fait, rétorqua Oliver, un rire émanant contre son gré de sa bouche.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir, vraiment. Répondit un peu trop honnêtement la jeune fille, les yeux insistants sur la personne d'Oliver.

Une électricité palpable passait dans l'air, créant une sorte de connexion entre ces deux êtres. Une véritable bulle les entourait, les enfermant dans un monde bien à eux, faisant fi des bruits alentours.

\- De même, Sandra... Tu sais, je n'ai pas voulu que ça se finisse ainsi...

\- Arrête Oliver... Ça n'avait même pas commencé, après tout.

\- Certes, mais j'ai quand même été le pire des cons...

\- Ça, tu peux le dire, répliqua Sandra, tout en prenant la chose en rigolant.

Oliver l'accompagna. Il avait oublié combien son rire était contagieux. Une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Il scruta plus précisément le visage de la jeune femme. En sept ans, elle n'avait pas réellement prit de ride. Elle était devenue plus femme, plus mûre. Et en un sens, plus attirante. Oliver se surprit lui-même à cette pensée et détourna les yeux de son interlocutrice. Voilà que ces instincts primaires tendaient à reprendre le dessus. Il était passé le temps de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait non ?

Le téléphone de Sandra sonna. Elle répondit à la hâte à l'appel, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'éloigner. Au ton inquiet de la jeune femme, il devait ou il s'était passé quelque chose. Sans doute en rapport avec elle. Il ne comprit pas très bien la discussion, refrénant presque son envie de curiosité. C'était mal que d'épier autrui, il le savait. Mais il n'était qu'un faible humain, toujours en quête de potins. Oliver se sentait comme une vieille mégère en prise à un scoop. Après plusieurs minutes, Sandra raccrocha et reprit son attention sur Oliver. Comme si de rien n'était.

\- Mais tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas Oliver... On était jeunes, on fait tous des erreurs...

Visiblement, elle avait décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet téléphone. Bon, elle était clairement dans son droit. Oliver n'allait pas la contredire. Ni sur ce point-là, ni sur ce qu'elle énonçait. Un jeune crétin, voilà ce qu'il avait été. Et plus bête que lui, cela ne devait sans doute pas exister. Séduisant, mais égoïste. Tout pour plaire et tout pour repousser en même temps. Ah, comme les temps avaient changés. En tout cas, il aimait à y croire.

\- Je ne mérite pourtant que ta haine, Sandra.

\- Pas du tout. Tu m'as apporté plus que tu ne le penses Oliver. Et au fond, je te remercie.

\- Me remercier ? Arrête, tu as perdu la tête.

\- Non, non. Vraiment, je tiens à te remercier. Je n'ai jamais pu le faire de vive-voix mais maintenant, c'est une occasion à ne pas rater. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, tu as donné une nouvelle tournure à ma vie, et ça c'est inestimable. Alors, bien sûr, les premiers mois je t'ai détesté. Mais après, j'ai compris. Tout était devenu clair.

\- Alors... De rien ? Encore une fois, je ne comprends pas la raison, mais si tu le prends ainsi...

\- Exactement ! Prends-le ainsi.

\- Tu as changé, Sandra...

\- En bien ?

\- Oui, dans un sens. Tu es devenue une femme magnifiquement positive. C'est plutôt une bonne chose.

\- Encore quelque chose que je tiens de cette expérience. Crois-moi, une grossesse, ça change la vie.

\- Tu as du passer par tant d'épreuves... Par ma faute...

\- Oh arrête tout de suite ce mélodrame veux-tu ? Je suis une femme comblée aujourd'hui, alors cesse de ressasser d'accord ? Je dois aller travailler dans moins de trois heures, alors je ne veux pas me mettre à chialer avant.

\- Travailler ?

\- Bah oui. Tu crois que je vais à Starling City par pur plaisir ? J'adore cette ville, ce n'est pas le propos. Mais je dois m'occuper d'une cliente importante. D'où le petit aller-retour pour Starling.

\- Tu repars tout de suite après ?

A cette phrase, Oliver sentit l'appréhension de la jeune femme. Bien sûr, elle fut prise de cours par cette réplique qui apparaissait presque comme une supplique. Oliver venait-il de dire cette phrase avec ce ton là ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Bon sang.

\- Je reste pour la nuit.

Elle avait lancé ça ainsi, faisant fi de son étonnement. Le ton joueur employé par son interlocutrice frappa Oliver. Il sentait que ces retrouvailles avaient comme un sens. Il devait creuser auprès de cette piste. Peut-être que le passé était une réponse à ses questions. Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

...

La nuit fut fabuleuse. Et les cris qui avaient émanés de sa partenaire le confortaient dans cette thèse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi vivant. Et il n'allait pas se mentir; au fond, il avait eu besoin de ce défoulement.

Nu comme un vers, il se releva du lit spacieux de l'hôtel, laissant Sandra dans un sommeil profond. Il rejoignit l'immense salle qui faisait office de salon, fermant au passage la porte de la chambre. Ce n'était même plus une chambre d'hôtel; c'était un véritable appartement dans lequel logeait sa partenaire. Combien gagnait-elle pour se permettre pareil dépense ? En l'instant, il était curieux. Être kiné offrait un salaire intensément garni ? Pas à sa connaissance, mais peut-être que ses clients étaient des hommes et des femmes allégrement riches. Il repensa à la présence de Sandra. Ne s'était-elle pas déplacée exclusivement pour une cliente ? Cela montrait, en un sens, combien le fric comptait dans ce milieu et combien le riche pouvait se permettre ce qu'il voulait.

Longtemps il avait été comme ça, il n'allait pas dire le contraire. Il comprenait alors tout à fait ce qu'il en résultait. Et au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal. Sandra méritait cela. Elle méritait de ne manquer de rien. Au fond, sa pauvreté était une punition. La balance avait été inversé, et Oliver remerciait que cela joue en sa défaveur. Pour une fois qu'il acceptait quelque chose qui allait contre son gré.

L'eau chaude sur son épiderme le fit légèrement frissonner. Il était encore terriblement excité, vibrant au moindre contact. Sans doute le manque d'exercice en la matière ces derniers temps expliquait cela. En partie. Il se soulageait sans aucun remord plus que la moyenne. Il en était conscient. Oliver ne pensait pas être un fana de sexe non plus. Il aimait ça, oui. Mais pas non plus avec n'importe qui. De belles femmes. Si des sentiments entraient en jeu, il n'était pas contre non plus. Mais de ce point de vue-là, autant dire que c'était le calme plat. Depuis Sara. Et encore, à leurs débuts. Depuis, il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air avec une femme qu'il aimait. Mais pouvait-il encore aimer ?

Parfois, il se surprenait à penser à Laurel pendant qu'il se touchait. La perte de sa bien-aimé de toujours l'affectait encore maintenant. Pourtant, et c'était presque cruelle que de penser ainsi, il arrivait aujourd'hui à vivre sans apercevoir son visage à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, à ne pas entendre sa voix lorsque le silence était d'or. Il savait d'expérience que personne n'était indispensable, que tout disparaissait un jour ou l'autre. Oliver en était conscient et pourtant, il savait que le souvenir de celle qu'on pourrait qualifier de premier amour véritable allait le hanter. A vie. Mais à doses moindres. Il tiendrait toujours à elle, à sa manière. Pourtant, il fallait bien continuer à vivre. Et pourrait-il prendre encore du plaisir avec une femme s'il pensait encore à Laurel comme la seule et unique ? Ça non, il ne le savait que très bien. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Le visage d'une certaine informaticienne envahissait ses pensées chaque jour un peu plus. Après cette fameuse journée, après ce lien qui s'était brisé entre eux, il ne cessait de songer à son faciès. Elle exerçait son influence à mesure que les heures, les jours, les semaines passaient. Il se sentait faible, impuissant à chaque instant où son regard se posait sur elle. Et elle feintait, devant John et Roy. Pouvait-elle faire autrement ? Pas vraiment.

Pourtant, Oliver en souffrait. Plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Felicity lui manquait. Sa Felicity. Elle était sienne, dans son esprit, et c'était égoïste de sa part que de penser ainsi. Dès lors que l'appartenance dans son cerveau était fixée, que pouvait-il faire autrement alors que de se sentir menacer à chaque aller et venue de ce crétin de Ray Palmer ? Elle savait que son informaticienne n'était pas du genre à craquer pour le premier venu. Pourtant, Oliver l'avait clairement repoussé. Il allait alors assister impuissant à ce chamboulement dans le cœur de la blonde ? Allait-elle craquer pour l'agaçant nouveau patron ? Dans la forme, Oliver était confiant. Sans doute trop, car rien n'indiquait qu'elle n'allait pas tomber sous sa coupe. Peut-être même qu'elle était déjà sous son emprise. Cela, Oliver ne pourrait le supporter.

Mais avait-il même le moindre droit ? Non, aucun. N'était-il pas celui qui l'avait sèchement mis de côté ? N'était-il pas celui qui venait de sauter une autre femme, sans commune mesure, sans penser une seule fois aux sentiments de Felicity ? Au fond, il restait la même enflure qu'il y a sept ans.

Agacé, il stoppa net toute entreprise. L'eau cessa de couler et Oliver enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il sortit de la pièce et s'affala sur le canapé. Il scruta le plafond, cherchant à faire cesser à son cerveau de débiter des conneries toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres. Il était le roi pour se prendre la tête, il en était conscient et pourtant il continuait. Pauvre sot qu'il était.

Heureusement pour lui, il fut interrompu par les vibrations de l'objet électronique qui trônait sur la table. Il le prit dans ses mains et décrocha, ne faisant même pas attention à qui il appartenait. Une faible voix lui répondit. Un garçon. Un enfant. Il demandait sa mère. De suite, Oliver se brusqua. Sa mère ? Sandra lui avait caché ça ? Tout en restant calme, il répondit au garçon que sa maman était en train de dormir et qu'il devait la rappeler dans quelques heures. Pas réellement satisfait, le petit ne prit même pas la peine de dire au revoir qu'il raccrocha. Cruellement poli, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Oliver, dont le cerveau venait de faire une pause, repartit de plus belle. Mais cette fois, les pensées ne le concernaient pas lui. Elle concernait Sandra. Et les scenarios ne manquaient pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sandra se leva du lit. Machinalement. Elle enfila ses chaussons puis prit le chemin de la salle d'à côté. L'odeur du café arriva jusqu'à ses narines, et elle repensa enfin à la nuit précédente. Elle avait passé la soirée avec Oliver Queen. Elle s'était envoyé en l'air avec cet homme du passé. A cette pensée, elle se mit à rougir. Tout en callant ses mains devant son visage afin de calmer ses pulsions, elle fit face à un Oliver Queen plutôt remonté. De si bon matin ?

\- Tu pensais me le dire quand ?

Ok. Oliver n'était pas du matin. C'était à noter. Elle l'ignora quelque instant pour aller chercher une tasse de café qui, visiblement, n'allait pas s'avérer inutile.

\- Tu pensais me dire quand que tu étais mère ?

Boum. D'emblée. Il lâchait cette bombe sans commune mesure. Oliver ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Elle devrait le savoir. Elle en avait pourtant eu un aperçu hier. Enfin, plutôt deux même. Elle rougissa de plus belle à cette pensée, mais comprit bien vite qu'Oliver attendait une réponse. Toute de suite.

\- Comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Là n'est pas la question, répliqua sèchement Oliver, visiblement irrité par la nouvelle.

\- Je veux savoir comment tu l'as su, Oliver.

\- Hier soir, enfin tout à l'heure. J'ai répondu à ton téléphone, par mégarde.

\- Pardon ? Par mégarde tu dis ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Ecoute Sandra, je n'ai pas fait exprès ok ? Sérieusement, tu comptais me dire que tu avais un fils ?

\- Ah ouais ? Et je t'aurais balancé ça comment ? Coucou Oliver, c'est Sandra, tu te rappelles ? Oh bah écoute, ça va, on fait l'amour ? Ah mais avant, sache que j'ai un fils ok ?

\- Tu caricatures là...

\- Vraiment ? Excuse-moi, mais on n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de s'envoyer en l'air. Même pas de petit diner ou quelque chose de conventionnel.

\- Tu aurais préféré ?

\- Oui. Enfin. Bref, passons. Là n'est pas la question. Mais comprends ma position Oliver. Je suis mère, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une tare n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Non, mais c'est ce que tu me fais sentir...

\- C'est pas ça. C'est que... Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ton fils.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je veux savoir.

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Ça l'est, Sandra. Ça l'est vraiment. Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- ... Il va avoir sept ans.

Ça concordait. Et au visage de Sandra, cela se confirmait. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf ? Mais bien sûr... L'ancien Oliver s'était fait prendre au piège si facilement. Il pensait que la chance avait été avec lui. Pourtant, il devait savoir que la chance, ça se paye. Avec beaucoup d'argents. Tout paraissait tellement plus clair maintenant. Sandra qui perd le bébé quelques jours après la discussion avec sa mère. Cette première qui part peu de temps après. Tout avait été monté de toute pièce par Moira et Sandra. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner ainsi ?

\- Alors c'est ça hein ? Tu as pactisé avec ma mère pour empocher le gros lot, bravo !

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Oliver.

\- Ah ouais ? Alors éclairci ma lanterne veux-tu ?

\- Ta mère m'avait contacté, quelques jours après que je t'annonce ma grossesse. Elle ne m'avait pas expliqué la raison, mais je sentais bien qu'elle chercherait par tous les moyens à m'approcher. Alors j'avais décidé d'aller la confronter. Mais la discussion n'avait pas prise la tournure à laquelle je m'attendais. Elle m'avait proposé de partir, loin de Starling City. Elle m'avait conseillé de rejoindre ma famille à Central City, d'élever notre enfant au sein des miens. Et en compensation, elle m'avait assuré qu'elle donnerait une somme assez importante pour permettre à notre bébé de vivre et d'être éduquer convenablement.

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- T'en parler ? Tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant, Oliver ! Tu étais avec une autre, qui aurais-je été alors pour m'interposer entre vous ? Je ne voulais rien de toi, rien. Je voulais seulement garder ce bébé. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait...

\- Et comment il s'appelle ?

\- Anthony.

Sandra vit l'homme se perdre dans ses pensées. Apprendre une paternité après plusieurs années pouvait être à la fois surprenant, intimidant et terriblement effrayant. L'ancien Oliver aurait fui, mais devant elle se tenait un autre homme. Plus responsable. Plus mûr. Peut-être que cet homme-là serait prêt à assumer une paternité ? Au fond, elle le souhaitait de tout son être.


	7. Chapter 7

Pouvait-on faire plus cliché qu'en cet instant ? Felicity était sûr que non. Un pot de glace à la main, fourrée bien au chaud dans une couverture, l'informaticienne se laissait aller.

Sa playlist spéciale déprime tournait en boucle dans son appartement. Et elle plus que quiconque savait que cela ne lui serait aucunement bénéfique. C'était tout le contraire. Pourtant, Felicity continuait à s'engouffrer plus profondément. Les paroles reflétaient son état d'esprit, et lorsqu'elle fermait ses yeux, c'était son visage qu'elle voyait. Ses yeux pénétrant, son sourire charmeur, ses mains fermes, sa carrure imposante, ses abdos luisant. Elle le revoyait en train de faire ses tractions. Elle se rappelait ces heures à le fixer, que ce soit dans la cave ou au bureau.

Elle savait déjà, à l'époque, dès les premiers instants où son regard s'est posé sur lui, qu'il était dangereux. Felicity pensait pourtant se connaître. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas craquer.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait fait.

Comment était-ce possible autrement ?

Pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas, elle ne regrettait rien. Il lui avait certes brisé le cœur. Mais sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais renoué avec le bonheur. Elle n'aurait jamais connu ceux qui étaient aujourd'hui des amis chers. Elle n'aurait jamais appris le courage insoupçonnable qui l'habitait. Oliver avait sorti le meilleur d'elle. Sans lui, rien n'aurait était possible.

Felicity sursauta. On toquait à sa porte. Interrogative, elle se releva et observa à travers la lunette. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle hésita. Devait-elle lui ouvrir ? Elle en mourait d'envie, mais qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle ne supporterait pas de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois. Elle ne survivrait pas à cela.

Les mains tremblantes, elle déverrouilla la porte et tourna la poignée. Lentement. Oliver lui aperçut entièrement.

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Oliver prit ses lèvres pour ne bougea pas, puis son esprit s'embruma et elle répondit à son baiser. Il menait la danse, la faisait reculer tout en ne la relâchant pas. Ses bras parcourait le dos de sa blonde, s'aventurant à travers le pyjama qu'elle portait. Un léger sourire se dessina devant cette audace. Ayant besoin de reprendre leurs souffles, leurs bouches se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Elle défaisait les boutons de son pyjama, tandis qu'Oliver se perdait dans les cheveux de sa belle, qu'il démêla. Son chignon se défit totalement et une cascade blonde prit place dans la moitié du dos.

Oliver s'éloigna de Felicity, la scrutant. Elle était quelque peu gênée, ne sachant quoi penser. Elle avait honte de ses seins. Ils étaient petits, insignifiants. Pourtant, le regard fixe du millionnaire la faisait frissonner, de peur mais aussi de plaisir. Cela avait quelque chose d'excitant que d'être ainsi observé par l'homme que l'on aime. Puis, sans plus attendre, Oliver retira sa veste, suivit de son t-shirt. Bientôt, il fut complètement nu, et ce fut au tour de Felicity de prendre goût à la situation. Si elle savait qu'Oliver avait un corps de dieu grec ? Oh oui, et elle en avait une nouvelle fois la preuve devant elle. Oliver la prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le bip incessant de son réveil la fit brutalement sauter. Un bruit peu attirant émana de sa bouche, et inconsciemment elle tourna son visage.

Mais bien sûr. Qu'elle était bête. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un merveilleux mais impossible rêve.

Elle retira sa couverture et se releva du canapé dans lequel elle s'était endormie. Elle prit son téléphone, désactiva son réveil avant que celui-ci ne sonne de nouveau et replaça l'engin sur la table.

Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine se préparer un café. Elle en aura bien besoin. Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait aussi merdique que les autres. Et cela faisait déjà une semaine depuis que Sara le lui avait dit.

Après près d'un mois de doute, elle avait été brutalement mise face à la réalité.

Elle avait voulu croire que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était qu'une erreur. Une soirée pour décompresser. Oliver l'avait déjà fait, après tout. Tout homme avait des besoins. Elle se voilait la face, voilà tout. Sara l'avait confirmé. Sara venait de lui briser le cœur une nouvelle fois. Elle avait la certitude que l'homme qu'elle aimait était avec une autre depuis une semaine. Elle fuyait son regard depuis une semaine. Et depuis tout ce temps, le millionnaire n'avait pipé mot. La situation était insoutenable, irrespirable pour Felicity. Elle allait craquer. Et si ce n'était pas elle, qui d'autre ?

* * *

\- Je dois filer, à ce soir chéri. Lança Lyla, attrapant à la volée avant de partir en trombe.

Diggle n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que sa belle était déjà loin. Il soupira, un léger sourire s'arquant sur son visage. Après tout, il avait l'habitude. Elle avait énormément de boulot, il le savait. Et dans un sens, il était fier d'elle. Fier de ce qu'elle était. Fier de ce qu'elle faisait. Même s'il détestait sa patronne au plus haut point. Faute était d'avouer que l'organisation avait un intérêt.

Il se leva du canapé, mit en marche sa cafetière et se dirigea vers la chambre de son enfant. Voir sa petite dormir le rassurait, l'apaisait. Déjà trois mois que sa fille était née. Déjà trois mois qu'elle donnait un sens à sa vie. Il hésita à la prendre dans ses bras, à la bercer, la câliner. Il déposa seulement ses lèvres sur son front et resta scotché quelques instants sur son enfant.

Le bruit de sa cafetière le sortit de son état et il prit le chemin du salon. Au passage, il attrapa son portable qui traînait sur un coin de la table. A peine eut-il le temps de saisir le manche de sa tasse qu'il la reposa aussi tôt. Sans plus tarder, il ouvrit violemment sa porte d'entrée et toqua chez sa voisine. Après quelques secondes, une femme d'une trentaine d'année ouvrit, l'air interrogateur. Pourtant, elle ne posa pas plus de questions lorsque John lui demanda de garder sa fille. Libéré d'un poids, il se mit à courir sans se retourner. L'heure était grave.

Une fois arrivé devant le Verdant, Diggle aperçu Roy. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, restait fixé sur un point donné. John s'approcha, et il comprit bien assez vite. Roy, qui remarqua sa présence, lui fit signe de se cacher. Cachés derrière une benne à ordures, comme deux flics en mission d'infiltration, Diggle demanda des explications à son ami, lui rappelant le caractère urgent de sa venue. Pourtant, Roy lui répondit seulement d'observer la scène. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête, John dû attendre quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

D'une voiture noir sortie Malcom Merlyn, avec ce même sourire triomphant sur le visage. Il voulut se lever, aller à sa rencontre pour mettre fin à ces emmerdes une bonne fois pour toute. Mais Roy s'interposa, mettant son bras en opposition, lui intimant d'attendre la suite. Un bruit sourd leur parvint à leurs oreilles. Des bruits de pas. Un hoquement de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de Diggle. Thea sauta dans les bras de Merlyn, qui lui répondit chaleureusement.

Décidément, s'en était trop.

L'ancien garde du corps scruta la réaction de Roy. Il le sentait bouillir, et pourtant, le jeune homme arrivait non sans mal à canaliser sa colère. Le point serré, il ne lâcha pas du regard la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Si ces yeux étaient des revolvers, Merlyn serait mort illico. Après quelques échanges incompréhensibles de leur position, Thea monta dans la voiture de son père biologique et disparu du champ de vision des deux hommes. La berline démarra et quitta sans plus tarder les lieux. Roy ne pipa mot, se redressant et avança vers le Verdant.

\- Roy, attends. Tu...

\- Etais déjà au courant ? Oui.

\- Et...

\- Pourquoi je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Parce que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Parce que je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer à Oliver.

\- Maintenant, tu sauras comment lui annoncer que cet assassin s'est considérablement rapproché de sa sœur.

Le ton sec employé par Diggle broya le jeune homme sur place. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui lance des fleurs, mais avait-il droit à de tels reproches ? Il n'avait pas pensé mal faire. Il ne savait pas que Merlyn représentait un tel danger. Tout s'était passé avant cet événement dramatique. Tout s'était passé avant ce nouveau meurtre.

...

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le sous-sol du Verdant, Felicity n'hésita pas une seconde et accourra vers Oliver. D'un geste maladroit mais sincère, elle l'entoura de ses bras. Le jeune homme, surpris quelques secondes, répondit à son geste et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle le sentit sursauter légèrement, tandis qu'elle aperçut Diggle faire signe au reste de la team de les laisser respirer.

Lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle, Felicity pensait à un canular. Puis, elle se rappela que le sens de l'humour n'était pas la qualité première de la bande. Alors elle n'avait pas réfléchit plus longtemps et avait débarqué jusqu'ici. La dernière, au vu des lieux. Diggle, Roy et Sara avaient des visages éperdument sombres. Mais le pire ici était Oliver. Bien entendu.

Comment allait-il encore pouvoir réussir à vivre une nouvelle fois ? Les malheurs avaient décidé de s'abattre sur lui. Il était décidément l'homme le plus malchanceux du monde.

Felicity fut troublé lorsqu'elle sentit le rythme cardiaque d'Oliver se dérégler. Son souffle était saccadé. Inquiète, elle souleva son visage. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands lorsqu'elle y aperçu des larmes. Légères mais pourtant bien présente. Elle n'avait jamais vu Oliver pleurer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu craquer de la sorte. Et pourtant, il en avait bavé. Lui plus que quiconque.

Il se sentait faible, sur le moment. Mais il était las. De se battre. De feindre. De jouer à l'insensible.

Oliver se sentait démuni en cet instant, plus que jamais. Il voulait crier, tout casser.

Une nouvelle fois, il se sentait briser.

Pourquoi s'en prenait-on au personne qui lui était chère ? Pourrait-il vivre une nouvelle fois avec ce sang sur les doigts ?

Et comme si elle comprit ses pensées, Felicity entremêla ses mains aux siennes. Son visage se releva vers le sien, cherchant le regard fuyant du blond. Et Oliver osa poser ses yeux sur elle. Alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de le détester, elle restait là. Elle était là pour lui. Alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Alors qu'il n'avait œuvré qu'à la faire souffrir chaque jour un peu plus. Pourtant, aucune haine ne se ressentait. Seulement un besoin indescriptible de réconfort.

Il sentit que les mains de la blonde étaient tremblantes. Sans doute était-elle gênée par cette situation. Et il le savait, cela n'était pas facile pour elle. Néanmoins, elle avait fait l'effort de supporter tout ça. Elle gérait ses ressentis pour lui.

Les bras d'Oliver entoura le corps de Felicity. Sa main droite vint se positionner derrière sa tête, rapprochant dans un mouvement presque brutal le visage de l'informaticienne aux pectoraux d'Oliver. Elle entendit les battements du cœur du blond, dont le rythme effréné entraîna dans la spirale une accélération de son propre organisme. Il lui susurra à plusieurs reprises, au creux de l'oreille, des remerciements. Son ton était doux, affectueux. Elle se sentait bercée dans ses bras.

Les rôles s'étaient inversés inconsciemment. Même si au fond, l'un et l'autre avaient besoin de ça. L'un avait besoin de l'autre. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

* * *

\- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Lança Sara, la mine aigri prenant le pas sur son visage habituellement jovial.

\- Nous venger.

\- Roy...

\- Quoi Dig ? Tu trouves que je suis trop impulsif ?

\- Je pense qu'il a raison, il faut qu'on attaque.

\- Penses-tu réellement qu'Oliver est apte ? C'était quand même sa mère...

\- On peut le faire sans lui.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? Répliqua Diggle, d'un ton sec qui surprit légèrement le jeune homme.

\- Oliver m'a entraîné. Je pense être assez performant pour pouvoir gérer ça. Et Sara est là, et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'elle sait se battre.

\- Et tu oublies ce qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ? Je sais que l'heure est grave, mais il faut en infor...

\- Et le briser de nouveau ? Répondit Roy, sa voix se haussant à mesure que le débat se prolongeait.

\- Tout à l'heure ? Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez, les gars ?

\- Malcom Merlyn.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? Et vous n'avez rien fait ?! S'indigna Sara, la culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir tué avant prenant sûrement le pas sur le reste.

\- Il était avec Thea, concéda John, la mine s'assombrissant.

\- Quoi ? Mais que ferait-elle avec lui ?

\- Ca, on ne le sait pas encore. Mais Oliver doit le savoir. C'est sa sœur.

\- Je ne pense pas que lui annoncer ça maintenant soit une bonne idée, répliqua Sara, Roy acquiesçant à ses mots.

\- Ecoute Dig. Je sais quel rôle tient Oliver. Je sais que sans lui, nous ne serions pas là à avoir cette discussion. Pourtant, s'il m'a bien appris une chose, c'est me battre. Et pas seulement à bien savoir contrôler ma force, mais aussi à savoir quand l'utiliser. Notre lutte est juste, tu le sais. Tu ne veux seulement pas te l'avouer. Nous devons venger Oliver. Nous devons faire ce qui est juste.

\- Et comment allez-vous le retrouver ?

\- Je pense avoir ma petite idée, indiqua Sara, un air malicieux se dessinant sur son visage.

Le père de famille hésita plusieurs instants, devant la fougue de ses deux compères. Au fond de lui, il comprenait la rage qui les animait. Et même s'il ne cautionnait pas la manière, il s'inclina. Après tout, quelqu'un devait bien les surveiller non ? Un Diggle superviseur sera toujours plus judicieux qu'un Diggle sur la touche.

Sûr d'elle, Sara les avaient dirigé tout droit vers le manoir des Queen. Après les récents évènements, elle était certaine que Merlyn s'en prendrait à la nouvelle copine d'Oliver. Elle en mettrait sa main à couper.

Une fois sur les lieux, elle demanda aux deux hommes de rester en arrière plan. Elle leur indiqua qu'elle allait se faufiler par derrière. Diggle lui tendit une oreillette. Felicity était normalement beaucoup plus douée qu'eux pour ce genre d'opération mais il était certain d'avoir les compétences requises pour cette tache simple.

Après une vérification, Sara se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'enceinte. Roy attendait qu'elle soit ancrée plus profondément pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Défoncer serait le terme plus adéquat. Diggle n'entrerait qu'en cas de problème. En longeant le mur, Sara scrutait le moindre mouvement, le moindre petit indice indiquant la présence d'Al Sa-Fer. Rien à l'horizon. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas un rat dans les environs. S'était-elle trompée ? Elle ne voulait pas y croire, pas encore. La Canary devait avoir raison. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre indice que cet endroit. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Discrètement, elle ouvrit une des fenêtres du manoir. La faible luminosité qu'offrait l'extérieur permettait suffisamment à la blonde de se repérer dans les enceintes de la maison. Elle se figea quelques instants, essayant de percevoir le moindre bruit sourd. Insatisfaite, elle marcha dans le salon, le plus discrètement possible. Aucun signe de combat n'était perceptible. La table ne s'était pas brisé, les meubles ne s'étaient pas écroulés, le canapé ne s'était pas fait laminer.

Elle quitta le salon et arriva à l'entrée du manoir. Les pulsations de son cœur allaient crescendo. Elle n'entendait rien mais elle ne se sentait pas pour autant pleinement en sécurité. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'avoir peur, loin de là. Pourtant, l'angoisse était omniprésente. Sara n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce sentiment de détresse. Comme si elle arrivait trop tard. Et cela, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Après que Sara lui donna son aval, Roy avança vers l'entrée du manoir. Black Canary lui ouvrit les portes et lui répéta qu'elle n'avait rien vu ou entendu de suspect. Automatiquement, leur regard se porta sur l'escalier. Sara connaissait les moindres recoins des lieux, elle n'aurait aucun mal à se retrouver. Pour Roy, c'était une première et il avança prudemment derrière la blonde. Elle avait pensé séparer les forces dans un premier temps, puis elle se refréna, sachant que si Merlyn était dans le coin, l'un comme l'autre ne pourrait rien face à lui. Seules leurs deux forces unies étaient la clé de la réussite.

Longeant minutieusement la façade du manoir, Sara donnait ses instructions par signe au jeune Roy qui l'écoutait attentivement. Il défonça une première porte. La chambre de Thea. Sara le suivit de près, regardant dans les moindres détails la pièce. Rien. Elle ressortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la prochaine.

La chambre d'Oliver.

Elle hésita un court instant, puis tourna la poignée. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant une brise fraîche envahir la pièce. Debout en face du lit se tenait une personne, un arc à la main. Et un millième de seconde après, une flèche vint se loger dans son épaule gauche. Ses réflexes l'avaient sauvé, mais pas suffisamment et un cri de douleur retentissa.

Roy accoura dans la pièce et, devant l'ennemi, déguena son arc. Les flèches voltigeaient dans l'enceinte réduite, mais ne trouvaient pas le coche. Arsenal engagea le combat au corps à corps. Ses crochets étaient évités, à sa surprise générale. La mystérieuse personne répondit d'un coup de coude dans les reins, faisant tituber légèrement l'Abercombie avant qu'il ne soit littéralement assaillit sous les coups incessants de son adversaire.

En moins de trente secondes, il fut mit à terre. Les deux bras croisés au-dessus de sa tête, la personne en face de lui avait un ascendant considérable. Totalement masqué, il n'arrivait pas à percevoir qui était la personne qui venait de lui foutre la raclée de sa vie mais il mettrait sa main à couper que ce n'était pas Merlyn. Non. Ce dernier n'aurait pas hésité à le couper en deux. Son adversaire se releva, n'oubliant pas au passage une dernière droite avant de disparaître totalement du champ de vision de Roy.

La lèvre en sang, les côtes meurtries, Arsenal se releva difficilement. Il attrapa son arc à la volée. Par habitude. Il se sentit d'un coup impuissant. Il se croyait prêt et pourtant il venait de se faire botter le cul. Ca lui apprendra à vouloir jouer les héros.

Il entendit la voix de Diggle se faire plus insistante, s'alarmant de ne pas avoir de réponse. Il lui répondit finalement, sentant le soulagement s'entendre. Dig soupira à travers le combiné. Roy lui raconta vivement ce qui venait de se passer, avant de se centrer sur Sara.

Il vit la jeune femme assoupie, la main positionnée sur son épaule. Elle regardait la flèche, la douleur se transposant sur son visage. Beaucoup de sang coulait de l'endroit touché. Elle avait besoin de soin. A cette nouvelle, Diggle sortit de sa tanière et se dirigea vers le manoir. Il rejoignit rapidement les deux acolytes et aida Sara à se relever. Elle clamait qu'elle allait bien. Pourtant, il avait manqué très peu de chose pour que le coup soit mortel. Elle le savait. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur ça.

Il y avait plus urgent.

Discret, peu perceptible, un son semblait parvenir à ses oreilles.

Elle se détacha de l'emprise de John et alla à la rencontre de l'armoire. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, mais un cadenas y était placé. Sans attendre, Diggle sortit son pistolet et décocha une balle qui brisa l'objet. La frontière rompue, les portes lâchèrent et les trois acolytes hoquèrent de surprise.

Attachée, un foulard sur la bouche, une jeune femme glissa au sol. Sara se précipita, ayant reconnu de surcroît la personne en face d'elle. Elle la libéra de toutes jointures. La femme eue besoin de quelques instants avant de se remettre de ses émotions.

Et de fondre en larme.

Avec une seule phrase comme leitmotiv. "Ils ont prit mon fils".

Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? S'exprima vivement la jeune femme, secouant par les épaules l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Calme toi, Thea. On suit notre plan, tout simplement, répondit Malcom Merlyn, le plus posément possible.

\- Notre plan ? Il n'y a plus de plan, papa. Cette femme n'était pas dans nos petits papiers, encore moins ce môme !

\- Certes, mais ce ne sont que des détails.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Le plus important, c'est de faire souffrir Oliver, tu t'en souviens ? Le faire souffrir pour avoir tué celui que tu croyais être ton père. Le faire souffrir pour t'avoir menti à maintes reprises, les yeux dans les yeux, sur son identité.

\- Je sais très bien tout ça, mais devait-on aller aussi loin ? Je veux dire, aller jusqu'à kidnapper un enfant...

\- On ne lui fera rien, est-ce que tu le sais ça au moins ?

\- Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas des _monstres_, arrachant ces mots non sans une pointe d'ironie.

Malcom avait bien senti le pic que venait de lui lancer sa fille, ce ton non sans reproche qu'elle avait employé. Cela ne lui plaisait guère non plus, que d'ajouter quelqu'un à sa liste de victime. Mais avait-il eu vraiment le choix ? Que faisait cette femme et son enfant dans la maison des Queen d'abord ? Thea l'avait interrogé et il avait feint, indiquant qu'il n'en savait rien. Que nenni. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant. Comme s'il n'avait pas tout prévu depuis des lustres, comme s'il n'avait pas épié le moindre mouvement d'Oliver depuis son retour. Il sortait avec cette femme, et si son instinct ne le trompait pas, ce mioche pourrait bien avoir un lien avec Oliver. Et si c'était bel et bien le cas, il venait de toucher le pactole.

\- Nous allons attendre quelques jours avant de contre attaquer. Tu vois, qu'on suit bien notre plan après tout.

Et sans un mot, juste d'un regard, Thea donna son aval à son père et quitta la pièce. Malcom jeta un oeil au petit. Il était curieux, il voulait des réponses. Pourtant, assis sur cette chaise, les mains liés, il avait l'air tellement inoffensif qu'il en fut presque attentri. _Presque._Il éteignit les lumières et referma à double tour la porte du local. Il traversa les docks de la ville et entra dans voiture. La berline noir ronronna brilament et fila à travers la nuit.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Le silence régnait dans l'enceinte qui servait de QG au groupe. Les regards étaient fuyant, dédaignant croiser celui larmoyant de la femme meurtrie. Sur idée de Diggle, les trois aventuriers avaient ramené Sandra au Verdant. Pensant trouver Oliver et Felicity toujours en place, quel ne fut par leur surprise de retrouver les lieux vides. Comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Mais Diggle ne s'en formalisa pas. Oliver avait besoin de souffler. Tout se passait trop vite, même pour lui. Il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre, l'ancien millitaire en était certain.

\- Dig, on fait quoi maintenant ? Lança Roy, surprenant le susnommé qui dû se recentrer sur le présent.

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve Malcom Merlyn.

C'était clair, net et précis. Sans friolures. Il savait pertinement que ce monstre était coupable, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Roy baissa la tête, acquiessant légèrement au propos de Diggle.

\- Et tu as un plan pour ça ? Questionna Sara, dont l'agacement se faisait crescendo.

\- Si tu as des idées, je suis preneur.

\- En tout cas, il faut agir. Et vite ! S'exprima Roy, dont l'excitation trahissait dans la voix.

\- Ecoutez... Je veux aussi l'aider, mais à trois on ne pourra rien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Roy, ne le prend pas mal. Mais pour le moment, c'est impossible. On ne peut pas agir n'importe comment. On ne sait même pas par où commencer !

\- Et toi Diggle ? Tu pourrais pas demander de l'aide à Lyla ?

\- Sara a raison. On a aucune information pour nous mener à une piste solide. Et Lyla ou non, ça ne changera pas grand chose. On va devoir attendre...

\- Mais si l'on attend, est-ce que vous pensez à ce qui pourrait arriver... Il a enlevé son fils, merde !

\- Bien sûr qu'on le sait, Roy ! S'enerva Diggle, lui qui d'habitude était si calme. J'ai moi même un enfant, je me doute fortement de ce que doit ressentir cette femme... Et c'est justement dans cette perspective qu'on ne peut pas agir de manière impulsive.

Roy jura, frappant du poing sur la table. Sandra sursauta à ce bruit, sortant de sa léthargie. Le jeune homme, dépité, quitta les lieux sans un regard à ces coéquipiers. Sara posa une main sur l'épaule de Diggle, comme pour lui assurer qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Pour lui assurer que Roy comprendrait.

Mais merde, ce n'était pas son rôle, à lui, que d'avoir à imposer une décision. Ce n'était pas lui, le leader attitré de cette équipe. Alors pourquoi était-ce à lui que de choisir ?

Lui susurant de partir rejoindre sa fille, Diggle reprit constance et osa affronter pour la première fois le regard de Sandra. Il était vide. Sa raison de vivre venait de lui être arraché. A chaque seconde, l'espoir de revoir son enfant s'amenuisait. Diggle se mordit les lèvres, et il se promit une chose. Il fera tout pour retrouver le petit Anthony. Tout.

Sara s'approcha de la femme, toujours clouée dans un mutisme inquiètant. Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis le kidnapping, et la team n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver une solution. Roy et Diggle était parti, laissant la cave aux bons soins de Black Canary. Elle savait bien qu'ils allaient vite revenir, sans doute les mains vides. Alors elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, espérant soutirer quelques informations à Sandra. Mais elle était traumatisée. Et Sara ne pouvait que trop bien le comprendre.

Elle attrapa une chaise à la volée et se positionna devant son interlocutrice. Elle murmura son prénom, essayant de relever le moindre signe d'écoute. Elle n'eu qu'un regard bref à son égard. C'était amplement suffisant pour elle.

\- Ecoutez, Sandra... Je ne sais pas ce que vous traversez en ce moment même. Je n'en ai qu'une vague idée. Mais sachez bien une chose : celui qui a kidnappé votre fils va le payer cher. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

La femme releva la tête, croisant les yeux sincères de Sara. Lui gratifiant d'un sourire, la blonde se voulu rassurante, compatisante. Sandra savait bien que la situation était catastrophique, et que son fils avait besoin d'elle pour s'en sortir. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas la force de lutter. Un flux incontrolable de sentiments la traversait, clamant à quel point elle était faible et inutile.

Son fils. Son bébé. Il devait être perdu, sans elle, entre les mains d'inconnus qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourquoi s'en était-on prit à elle et à son fils ? Elle n'avait pas de réponses à ses interrogations. Elle n'était sur que d'une chose : que les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses yeux n'avait aucune saveur.

Un bruit sourd retentissa dans la pièce, des bruits de pas s'ensuivant.

Le son de talons haut qui claquait sur les marches de la cave rassura Sara, qui rangea le poignard aussitôt brandi dans son étui. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la silhouette qui se dévoilait.

Felicity hocqua de surprise, pensant ne retrouver personne dans les lieux. Son regard alla de Sara à la femme cloitrée au fond de la salle. Desarçonnée, elle pencha légèrement la tête vers la droite et fixa intensément Sara, attendant patiemment une réponse.

La Black Canary, ainsi épiée posa une main sur son épaule, et prit Felicity de côté. Tout en chuchottant, elle lui raconta les grandes lignes de la soirée. L'effroi prit bientôt la place à la surprise sur le visage de l'informaticienne, qui se précipita vivement vers ses ordinateurs. Sara la laissa faire, admirant la rapidité et la capacité presque surhumaine de Felicity.

Elle avait quelques fois douté de l'efficacité de la blonde. Lorsqu'elle avait fait la rencontre de la team, elle avait été surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait vu Oliver former une équipe, encore moins avec une partenaire aussi extravagante comme l'était Felicity. Pourtant, au grè des missions, elle avait été forcée d'avouer que la blonde avait du répondant.

Felicity avait des qualités qu'elle ne possèdait pas. Et en cela, elle était admirative. Et pas seulement par sa capacité hors-norme à pirater un ordinateur en quelques millièmes de secondes. Elle lui enviait sa franchise, son honnêté. Felicity savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle allait droit au but et se battait pour les gens qu'elle aimait.

Sara avait échoué à ce niveau. Elle n'avait jamais pu avouer la vérité. Elle s'était toujours défilée. Et ce, encore aujourd'hui. Sur tous les points. Sa culpabilité la rattrapait chaque jour un peu plus, et pourtant, elle devait vivre avec ce fardeau. Celui d'avoir échoué à protéger sa famille. La seule chose qui comptait pour elle, Sara l'avait perdu.

Felicity, elle, avait encore la force de se battre. De réussir là où elle avait failli. Elle seule pouvait encore permettre à Oliver de se lever. Elle en avait la certitude.

Durant sa rêverie, Sara n'avait pas fait attention à Felicity, qui s'était lancée dans une course effrénée contre la montre. Black Canary n'avait pas regardé le temps qui s'était écoulé, son esprit s'était évadé plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Perdue devant le flux d'informations, elle ne releva que le sourire triomphant de Felicity.

Pourtant, elle la vit aussitôt reposer le poing qu'elle venait de lever. Black Canary se rapprocha d'elle, et avant même qu'elle ne la questionne, elle comprit ce qui venait de refroidir l'informaticienne. Une video de surveillance montrait Malcom. A ses côtés, malgré la mauvais qualité de l'enregistrement, se tenait une personne que les deux femmes ne connaissait que trop bien. Thea.

L'incomprehension se lisait sur le visage soudainement livide de Felicity. Que venait-faire Thea ici ? Sara ouvrit la bouche, voulant lui expliquer, mais elle fut prise de court par l'informaticienne qui se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour faire face à Sandra.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu vos agresseurs ? Combien étaient-ils ?

La femme, étonnée par le ton sec prit par son interlocutrice, fit un leger non de la tête, montrant qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à ces questions. Felicity lacha un juron qui ne lui ressemblait pas, cherchant dans son cerveau les questions adéquates. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir calmement. Elle n'était plus elle-même.

\- Avez-vous entendu leurs voix ? Y avait-il une femme ?

La colère se ressentait dans la tessiture de l'informaticienne, et pourtant Sandra ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle murmura un oui presque imperceptible.

Felicity baissa la tête, serrant le poing. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi Thea avait-elle fait ça ? Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à Oliver ?

Une tonne de scenarios se mirent à virvolter dans son cerveau, et des perspectives jusque là impensable venaient se former dans son esprit. Etait-ce seulement une coincidence ou Thea était de mèche avec Malcom depuis le début ? Alors... elle devait avoir une responsabilité dans la mort de Moira.

A cette pensée, Felicity porta une main à sa bouche. Elle sentait les larmes monter en elle, et elle n'eut même pas le courage de les repousser. Sara s'approcha de Felicity, et, malgré l'animosité qui avait pu exister entre elles, la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule.

\- Comment vais-je faire pour annoncer cela à Oliver ? Murmura Felicity, entre deux sanglots. Cela va le terraser. A tout jamais.

Diggle était revenu au petit matin dans le repère d'Arrow. Il y vit Sara, assise sur le siège attitrée de Felicity. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, mais elle n'était pas le genre à se préocupper de cela. Elle se releva difficilement et vint à la rencontre de Diggle. Il allait aborder le sujet épineux, mais fut coupé par Sara qui lui révela ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Enfin plutôt ce que _Felicity _avait trouvé. Diggle fut surpris d'entendre la nom de l'informaticienne, mais il garda sa question pour lui même et écouta sagement les dires de Black Canary. Elles avaient trouvé l'emplacement du petit Anthony. Il se trouvait dans un large périmètre portuaire au abord de la ville.

\- Et vous nous avez pas prévenu avant de cette trouvaille ? S'emporta John, visiblement à cran.

\- On a pensé qu'il valait mieux se préparer avant de tenter quoi que ce soir.

\- Mais plus on attends et plus...

\- J'en suis consciente, Diggle, mais c'était plus prudent crois moi. On a besoin d'être tous à 100%.

\- Par tous, tu entends...

\- Toi, Roy, moi, Felicity et... Oliver.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Pas moi. Felicity.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ecoute Diggle, hier ne fut pas une nuit des plus faciles... Felicity a elle aussi découvert, pour Thea.

\- Comment ?

\- On a trouvé l'emplacement d'Anthony grâce à Felicity. Les vidéos de surveillance ne montrait pas que Malcom, elles montraient aussi Thea.

\- Alors elle est impliquée dans ce merdier ?

\- Et peut être même bien pire...

\- Tu veux dire... ?

\- Oui, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Oh, bon Dieu...

\- J'ai ramené Felicity chez elle après avoir posé Sandra dans mon repère.

Trop concentré sur la conversation avec sa coéquipière, Diggle remarqua en cet instant que Sandra n'était effectivement plus dans la pièce. Il se gifla intérieurement pour ne pas y avoir fait attention plus tôt, mais Sara claqua des doigts pour le tirer de sa rêverie.

\- Et Oliver ? Où est-il ?

\- En sécurité. Chez Felicity ?

\- Quoi ?

Visiblement, il s'était passé un peu trop de trucs hier soir. Si la réalité n'était pas ce qu'elle était, John croirait bien être en plein rêve.

\- Après qu'on soit parti pour le manoir des Queen, Felicity est restée avec Oliver un moment dans la cave. Ensuite, voyant bien qu'Ollie n'avait plus aucune force, elle avait appelé un taxi pour le ramener chez elle. Elle n'avait, sur le moment, pas d'autres solutions. Elle est venue dans le repère après qu'il se soit endormi.

\- Après ce qui s'est passé, la mort de sa mère... Comment va t-il réagir à cette trahision ?

\- Je l'ignore, Diggle. Mais je sais que Felicity saura l'aider à faire face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Une lumière l'aveuglant brusquement, Oliver prit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que le soleil avait déjà pointé le bout de son nez. Difficilement, il se redressa, cherchant un quelconque objet pouvant lui indiquer l'heure. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était assoupi, mais quelque soit la réponse elle ne lui conviendrait pas.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi, et les évènements d'hier avaient sans doute été de trop... Brutalement, son visage s'assombrit.

Les paupières closes, il se visualisait les dernières instants passés avec sa mère. Il se souvenait du regard lourd qu'il avait posé sur elle, la culpabilité qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Mais malgré tout, c'était sa mère et il l'aimait. Ses mains cachaient son visage, renflouant difficilement les larmes qui voulaient remonter.

Il n'aimait pas se montrer ainsi, en état de faiblesse. C'était cruellement égoïste, mais c'était sa façon d'être. On n'allait pas le changer de sitôt.

Même si, hier, il avait craqué.

_Dans ses bras_.

Il se rappelait la chaleur réconfortante que lui avait apporté sa partenaire. Oliver pouvait encore se souvenir de son odeur, de ce léger parfum fruité qui lui allait à merveille. Elle l'avait entouré, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, le supportant malgré tout. Elle tremblait, sanglotant avec lui. Le soutenant comme le ferait une vraie amie.

Mais elle était bien plus que cela, Oliver le savait mieux que quiconque. Mais il n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer. Et encore moins l'avouer à la principale intéressée. Il se rappelait alors les mots, très durs, qu'avait prononcé sa mère à l'encontre de Felicity. Et c'est en partie pour cela qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Parce qu'on pouvait bien blâmer n'importe qui, mais pas elle. Pas Felicity. Elle était la seule exempt de tout reproche.

Et pourtant, il lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Il se maudissait chaque jour pour ça. Mais malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Le danger qu'il représentait était immense. Mais surtout, il ne causait que souffrance à son entourage. Oliver a voulu, à maintes reprises, couper les ponts avec Felicity. Encore aujourd'hui, il essayait. En vain. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Jamais il ne pourrait la rayer de sa vie. Il avait tenté, mais sans espoir. Jamais il ne pourrait.

Las de la soirée qu'elle venait de passer, Felicity s'était totalement effondrée sur son canapé. Il devait être dans les cinq heures du matin lorsqu'elle avait atteint son domicile, le soleil ne s'étant pas encore levé. La blonde avait jeté ses chaussures, accroché son manteau et posé son sac sur le sol avant de s'avachir complètement.

Elle avait dû s'assoupir quelques heures, peu suffisantes mais elle s'en accommodait pour l'instant. Sa pendule indiquait 9h20. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de se lever. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se préparant une tasse de café. Attendant son dû, elle scruta la porte de sa chambre, toujours fermée. Elle se demandait quelle tête pouvait avoir Oliver lorsqu'il dormait. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas son visage des bons jours, et elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il devait avoir un sommeil agité.

La mort de sa mère avait été un choc pour tout le monde. Les circonstances restaient inconnues, et pourtant, on savait très bien qui était le coupable. Malcom Merlyn. Felicity avait senti la haine bouillir en son fond intérieur, et lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans la cachette de leur équipe, elle pensait retrouver un Oliver au bord de la crise des nerfs. Voir totalement incontrôlable. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouver un homme totalement déboussolée.

Le mutisme dont il avait fait preuve l'avait touché, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Car jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Jamais elle n'aurait pût concevoir une telle réaction de sa part. Alors poussée par un élan inimaginable, elle l'avait prise dans ses bras. Tout s'était passé dans l'instant, son instinct avait prit le dessus. Et Oliver ne l'avait pas rejeté. Il avait même craqué. Dans ses bras à elle. Felicity avait été touché de le voir ainsi, aussi meurtri.

Et pour la première fois, il s'était reposé sur elle. Accordant sa pleine confiance. Se montrant totalement à elle.

Entendant du bruit dans la salle d'à côté, Oliver se releva entièrement du lit et quitta la chambre. Il avait pleinement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement. S'il n'était jamais venu ici, il se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée d'hier. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dans les bras délicieusement chaleureux de Felicity, mais il savait qu'elle l'avait emmené chez elle. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de tout le chemin, il ne s'y sentait pas capable. Pourtant, sans un mot, elle avait comprit qu'il la remerciait, et elle l'avait convaincu de prendre sa chambre, prétextant qu'elle devait ressortir. Oliver avait voulu lui dire de rester, de prendre sa place dans le lit. Mais il n'avait pas eu la force de prononcer ces quelques mots.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il aperçut Felicity, un café à la main, son regard orienté vers son téléphone portable. Elle écrivait un sms, et Oliver se sentit un millième de seconde agacé en essayant de se demander à qui elle pouvait bien écrire. Un certain visage brun à la face arrogante se dessina dans son esprit, mais il chassa bien vite l'idée en sentant le regard de la blonde sur sa personne.

Il la salua timidement. Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui proposa une tasse de café, qu'il ne refusa pas. Il s'orienta vers le canapé et s'y assit, profitant du confort de l'objet. Malgré son apparence, il était agréablement moelleux. Il y démêla une odeur connue, et son cerveau eut vite fait de percuter. Il reconnaîtrait ce parfum fruité entre miles. Felicity vint le rejoindre peu de temps après, portant leurs tasses. Elle le tendit à Oliver qui la remercia. Un silence s'ensuivit, l'un et l'autre ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

Felicity savait quelle tache lui incombait, Sara venait de le lui faire rappeler par plus tard qu'il y a deux minutes. Pourtant, les mots ne venaient pas. Saurait-elle faire face à la situation ? Comment allait bien pouvoir réagir Oliver ? Elle ne pouvait plus prédire quoi que ce soir. Hier en avait bien été la preuve.

\- Tu es allée où hier, après m'avoir quitté ?

Oliver avait décidé de la jouer franc-jeu. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'aller par quatre chemins. Il se devait d'être honnête avec Felicity, au moins sur certains points.

\- Je suis retournée au repère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Honnêtement... Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je voulais savoir ce qu'était parti faire Diggle, Roy et Sara.

\- Et tu as eu ta réponse ?

Le visage de Felicity se mit à s'assombrir, et Oliver comprit que ce n'était pas bon signe. Au regard du millionnaire, l'informaticienne comprit qu'elle venait de se griller. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Roy ? Sara ? Dig ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? Enchaîna Oliver, sans respirer, la peur ayant reprit le pas sur son assurance.

\- Non, la bande va bien. Sara a été touché mais rien de grave...

\- Qu'y a t-il alors ? Felicity, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

\- Je sais, mais c'est pas facile... Après hier, je... J'ai peur de ta réaction, conclut Felicity, dont les yeux s'étaient embués de larmes.

Dans un geste non prémédité, Oliver la prit dans ses bras. Sa main posé à l'arrière de son crane, il dirigea le visage de la blonde sur son pectoraux, et elle pu percevoir les battements de cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient rapides, sans doute bien trop rapide, et elle se mit à rougir inconsciemment en concevant qu'elle en était peut être la cause.

\- Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, j'aimais ma mère. Je l'aimais profondément, même si au fond, je lui en ais toujours voulu. Pas parce qu'elle avait soutenu Malcom dans son plan diabolique. Pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à lui faire face. Bien sûr, ces raisons sont totalement répréhensibles. Mais j'avais réussi à lui pardonner cela, parce qu'au fond elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Non. Ce que je lui ai toujours reproché, c'est de t'avoir fait du mal. D'avoir usé de ta gentillesse pour faire pression sur moi. D'avoir voulu rompre les liens qui nous unissait. D'avoir voulu t'éloigner de moi, alors que c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. Parce que je tiens à toi, bien plus qu'à quinconce, susurra Oliver à l'oreille de la blonde, sa voix s'étant brisée sur ces dernières paroles.

Elle se détacha d'Oliver, rompant le contact avec l'homme qui la regardait, ébahi. Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer l'avait mise dans tout ses états. Son visage était entièrement rouge, la chaleur émanant de ses joues n'avaient rien a envier à un hammam. De timides larmes coulaient sur ses pommettes sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Oliver les supprimait, d'une attention délicate qui contrastait tant avec l'image qu'il donnait de lui. Mais elle savait qui il était vraiment. Elle savait à quel point il était intentionné. Et elle savait à quel point il venait d'être honnête avec elle, car Oliver n'était pas le genre d'homme à ouvrir de telle façon son cœur. Alors elle devait dire la vérité, elle aussi. C'était la moindre des choses.

\- Oliver, après ce que je vais te dire, plus rien ne sera pareil. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir, et au fond je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Pourtant il faut absolument que je te le dise, car cela te concerne et au plus haut point... Thea... Ta sœur... Elle est complice avec Malcom Merlyn.

\- Quoi ?! S'écria brutalement Oliver, faisant légèrement sursauter l'informaticienne qui faillit perdre le fil.

\- Laisse moi finir, je t'en pris. Je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Roy a aperçu Thea, hier, s'entretenir avec Malcom. Et selon les mots de Sara, Roy lui a affirmé que ce n'était pas la première fois. Alors après les évènements d'hier soir, Sara, Roy et Diggle se sont concertés et ont décidé de se rendre chez toi. C'est Sara qui en a eu l'idée. Elle pensait pouvoir les trouver dans le manoir des Queen. Elle a eu raison. Enfin, en parti...

\- Comment ça ? Osa demander Oliver, voyant que Felicity peinait à continuer sa tirade.

\- Je sais que tu vois quelqu'un, Oliver. N'essaye pas de le nier, je t'ai vu avec elle. Avec cette Sandra. Ne soit pas surpris, je ne lui avais pas parlé avant hier... Parce que c'est elle, que l'on a retrouvé chez toi. Seule.

Oliver allait la questionner, avant de comprendre ce que ces mots signifiaient. Malcom n'avait pas seulement décidé de s'en prendre à sa mère. Il avait décidé de s'en prendre à toute sa famille. Mais alors comment Thea s'était-elle retrouvée dans l'équation ?

\- Thea est de mèche, continua Felicity, comme si elle venait de lire dans les pensées de son vis-à-vis. En revenant au Verdant, après avoir écouté l'histoire de Sara, j'ai piraté les caméras de surveillances de toute la ville. Ca m'a prit du temps, et finalement, j'ai réussi à trouver des images où l'on voyait ta sœur. Au côté de Malcom.

La visage blême d'Oliver ne surprit guère Felicity. Il avait perdu ses mots. Littéralement.

Alors qu'il avait toujours oeuvré au confort de sa sœur, voilà qu'il apprenait qu'elle l'avait trahi. Et de la pire des manières. Son esprit se perdit dans des méandres jusque là insoupçonné. Et si Thea avait participé à la mort de sa mère ? Cela paraissait logique. Elle n'avait donné sa position qu'à deux personnes. Mais cela n'était qu'une hypothèse. Malcom était malin, il avait très pu agir seul. Comment Thea avait-elle prit le chemin de se rallier à lui ? Comment ce rapprochement s'était fait ? Pour quels raisons ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses, et tant d'interrogations qui engouffrait de plus en plus Oliver.

Etait-il destiné à vivre une vie de souffrance infinie ? Etait-il destiné à sans cesse aller d'échec en échec ? D'abord la mort de sa mère, ensuite le kidnapping de son fils, maintenant la trahison de Thea. Et inconsciemment, il se souvint de Tommy. Et de Laurel. Ces morts aussi, il les avaient sur la conscience. Qu'allait-il pouvoir bien faire ? A quoi bon encore lutter si c'était pour aggraver la situation ?

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, de manière subtile, toute en douceur. Ce contact le sortit de son état, et il releva le visage vers Felicity. Elle essayait péniblement de le consoler, il s'en doutait. Pourtant, les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son visage contrastait avec ses intentions.

La voila, sa raison de vivre. Il l'avait en face de lui. Il devait continuer à se battre, pas seulement pour les autres. Pour elle. Tout était pour elle. Tout convergeait vers elle. Les pertes, les déceptions, les trahisons. Tous lui pourrissait son existence. Et pourtant, _elle seule restait._Toujours.

De façon hésitante, il posa sa main droite, encore libre, sur sa joue. Il caressa délicatement les pores de son visage, augmentant doucement la chaleur corporelle de son acolyte qui s'était figée. L'entreprise séduisante d'Oliver intimidait la blonde, qui s'était solidifiée sur place. Cela fit sourire l'ancien millionnaire, et sortit timidement Felicity de son cocon. Elle entremêla les doigts de sa main à celle d'Oliver, geste qui encouragea l'homme à continuer.

L'atmosphère avait changé entre eux deux. Felicity le sentait. Elle avait devant lui un homme métamorphosé. Il n'était plus seulement impulsif. Il était sûr de lui, sûr de ses mouvements. Ce qu'il faisait, il y avait mûrement réfléchit. Il la désirait, plus que tout. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et dorénavant, il ne voulait plus s'y cacher. Et sa pensée s'ensuivit du geste. Il prit goût à ses lèvres, une nouvelle fois, jouant avec la dextérité de sa langue. Il redécouvrit avec joie la douceur de ses cheveux, s'amusant à les démêler délicatement.

Il se remémorait leur baiser, échangé dans un excès de colère, de jalousie et de pulsion refoulée. En cet instant, tout était voulu, rien n'était dû au hasard. Il avait prit ses lèvres pour siennes car il passait un cap. Parce qu'il était sûr de son choix. Quoi qu'il fasse, tous les chemins menaient à Felicity, à ce moment partagé avec elle. Il l'aimait, à en mourir.

Et sans commune mesure, il lui susurra à l'oreille des mots qu'elle attendait depuis bien trop longtemps. La joie, les larmes, l'émotion prirent le dessus. Et le sourire le plus radieux qu'elle ait jamais vu de sa vie se dessina sur le visage d'Oliver. Parce que malgré la peine, il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Et celui ci avait comme figure l'amour.

Comme une boucle qui se répète, Oliver fut réveillé par une lumière aveuglante, le soleil étant bien ancré dans le ciel. Il bougea machinalement ses bras, s'étirant sans trop forcer. Un sentiment de bien être le submergea. Les battements réguliers de son cœur faisait soulever le visage apaisant et apaisé de Felicity.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas, c'était celle là. Trop longtemps il avait feinté, trop longtemps il avait retardé l'échéance. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il l'aimait et c'est là tout ce qui comptait. Bien sûr, le malheur qui venait de le frapper avait rendu l'impossible possible, l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Dans un contexte différent, il n'aurait sûrement pas oser la séduire ainsi, la pousser à l'extrême. Il n'aurait pas craqué. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Pas le moins du monde. Parce qu'il en rêvait depuis plusieurs mois. Et même les bras réconfortants de Sandra ne pouvait rien y changer.

Subitement, la réalité le frappa et son regard se voila. Il devait impérativement faire quelque chose pour elle. Bien sûr, les quelques mois passées en sa compagnie avait été charmant, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il ressentait pour son informaticienne. C'était cruel, mais vrai. Pourtant, rien ne changeait au fait qu'Anthony était son fils et qu'il devait tout faire pour le sauver. Même si le garçon ne le tenait pas dans son cœur, l'ignorant aux rares occasions où ils avaient été mis en contact. Rien ne changeait au fait qu'il était la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, et qu'il devait agir au plus vite. Il fallait le retrouver, le tirer des griffes de ce sale Merlyn et l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute. Il s'était juré de ne plus tuer, pourtant, il savait que cet homme ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il lui restera un souffle de vie.

A son visage se superposa celui de sa sœur. Sa Speedy. Comment avait-elle pu tourner ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Automatiquement, son sang bouillonna. Malcom avait dû lui bourrer le crâne, il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons.

Sentant sûrement les battements irréguliers de son homme, Felicity sortit difficilement de son sommeil et jeta son attention sur Oliver. Le visage crispé, il ne remarqua pas de suite le regard qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant de la part de la blonde. Et lorsqu'il comprit soudain qu'il était observé, un faible sourire prit place sur son visage. Elle savait que le rêve était fini et que le monde réel les attendait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Depuis le temps, je me devais de conclure cette histoire (déjà écrite depuis un bail). J'espère que les deux derniers chapitres vous satisferons. J'ai totalement décroché de l'univers d'Arrow et donc sans doute que vous trouverez la fin un peu bâclée, sans doute aurais-je dû plus pousser la chose mais je ne me vois pas me remettre à écrire dessus. **

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi mon histoire dans son intégralité, et au plaisir de vous revoir (sûrement sur une autre fanbase, du coup)**

* * *

Tout était en place.

Après plusieurs jours d'enquêtes approfondies, la disposition des pions avaient mûrement été réfléchi. Chacun avait son rôle à jouer et chacun avait confiance en la bonne teneur de l'opération.

Roy avait été quelque peu sceptique, au début, mais il croyait pleinement en Oliver et il avait décidé de le suivre quoi qu'il en coûte. Parce qu'il était son mentor.

Et parce qu'il devait aussi sauver quelqu'un cette nuit.

Bien sûr, l'opération tournait autour d'Anthony. Sa libération et sa protection était l'enjeu majeur de la combine.

Mais Roy ne perdait pas le nord. Pour lui, il devait sauver Thea. A tout prix.

Il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle est son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Malcom devait la manipuler, il ne pouvait en être autrement. La Thea qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais pu commanditer de tels actes. Et pourtant...

Quand il repensait à cette soirée, à ce combat. Il se souvient des mouvements, de cette manière de combattre. Dans le manoir des Queen, elle n'avait pas hésité. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour en parler, elle l'avait totalement ratatiné. Elle l'avait frappé, encore et encore. Alors qu'il était Roy Harper. Son petit ami. L'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie depuis de longs mois. S'était-il berné d'illusions depuis tout ce temps ? L'avait-elle trompée sur tout la ligne ? Ces "je t'aime" étaient-ils du vent ? Roy persistait à croire encore en sa bien aimé, mais tout ce qui venait de se passer le faisait terriblement douter. La Thea qu'il avait connu n'était plus.

Sara avançait prudemment. Sa blessure était encore récente, et malgré les réticences d'Oliver, elle avait insisté pour venir. Elle voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, et elle savait pertinemment que les garçons étaient perdus sans elle.

Sara était un membre important, une membre aux qualités innombrables. Ces années dans la ligue l'avait aguerrit, bien plus que les deux acolytes d'Oliver. L'archer en était conscient, c'est pourquoi il ne s'était pas opposé à sa venue. De plus, une aide supplémentaire ne se refusait pas. Même si cela signifiait indubitablement mise en danger. L'équipe devait tout faire pour sauver Anthony, c'était tout ce qui comptait en l'instant.

La nuit s'était abattu sur Starling City, plongeant la ville dans un noir quasi totale. Seuls les lampadaires positionnés le long des quais rendaient possible une vision des lieux.

Lancée en éclaireuse, Black Canary marchait à pas de loup vers l'objectif de la mission. Tournant régulièrement la tête de droite à gauche, scrutant une potentielle menace par les airs, Sara continuait son entreprise, avec toujours en visu son but.

Elle donnait des directives aux garçons. Arsenal était positionné sur le toit d'un conteneur, à l'entrée du port. Cette vision d'ensemble lui permettait de guetter le moindre mouvement et d'avertir, au cas échéant, leur éclaireuse. Diggle, fusil à la main, avait réussi à s'infiltrer sans mal dans un des immeubles désaffecté qui surplombait les quais. Seul Oliver était resté muet sur sa position, et l'équipe savait pertinement que l'homme devait, lui aussi, être sur les traces du local cible.

Une fois arrivée à quelques mètres de l'endroit, Sara donna le signal aux reste de la troupe et sans plus tarder, entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Bien entendu, elle était fermée. Black Canary y posa une bombe murale, qui, quelques secondes plus tard, explosa l'obstacle dans un capharneum monstre. Pour la discretion, on repassera. Mais c'était aussi le but. Essayer de débusquer les coupables, Malcom en tête.

Si la mission reposait sur le sauvetage d'Anthony, la troupe ne savait que trop bien ce à quoi pensait Oliver. Le crime de Merlyn n'allait pas rester impuni, et tout le monde était d'accord. Personne ne l'en empecherait. Encore moins Sara.

Une fois la fumée dissipée, Sara tenta une perçée à l'intérieur du local. Elle s'attendait à le retrouver vide, Malcom ayant souvent une longueur d'avance. Mais pourtant, elle trouva un petit garçon, en plein milieu de la pièce, attaché à une chaise, la bouche scotché. Elle accoura vers lui, en criant à son oreillette qu'elle avait retrouvé Anthony.

Dès qu'elle libéra le garçon, il s'écroula dans ses bras, murmurant de faible merci. L'épuisement avait eu raison de lui, et il sombra très vite dans les bras de Morphée.

Soudain, elle entendit des pas venir dans sa direction et fut soulagé en voyant Oliver, tout transpirant, traverser la pièce pour venir la rejoindre.

Son visage transmettait clairement sa pensée. Il était plus que soulagé. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la mission soit aussi facile et que l'on retrouve Anthony aussi vite le rassura.

Prudent cependant, il garda son arc en main et scruta l'intérieur de la salle. Elle était vide. Totalement vide. Pas même une chaise, une table, un carton. Rien. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si Malcom avait tout prémédité.

Il serra les poigts à l'évocation de ce nom, son esprit lui jouait de vilain tour et il devait vite se reprendre.

Sara posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour lui faire comprendre que l'objectif avait été rempli et que la team devait maintenant se retirer. Il était plus que d'accord avec elle. Alors il suivit Sara, qui tenait toujours Anthony contre elle, et quitta les lieux. Pourtant, quelque chose le chagrinait encore. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais Oliver était perduadé d'une chose. Malcom Merlyn n'était pas du genre à laisser des cadeaux à ses ennemis. Et ça ne disait rien qui vaille.

* * *

Felicity avait été hésitante lorsqu'Oliver lui annonça son plan. Non pas la parti sauvetage du petit Anthony sur les docks. Non, sa part à elle.

Elle avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre avec Oliver, et l'homme savait pertinement ce qui la bloquait. Ce qui lui avait demandé n'était pas simple, mais c'était la seule solution qu'il voyait en l'instant. La seule chose de sur qu'il avait à sa disposition.

Alors Felicity avait cédé.

Les mains moites et la gorge asséchée, elle prit son téléphone et rechercha dans son repertoire un nom qui a la simple évocation l'angoissait plus que tout. Plusieurs sonneries passèrent sans que personne ne décroche.

Puis elle entendit sa voix.

Elle se raidit instantanément.

Oliver la scrutait, la soutenant intérieurement. Lui même aurait pu le faire, même si vu les circonstances, cela aurait été plus que mal vu. Il n'avait pas eu les épaules assez forte pour assumer. Surtout, il avait peur des conséquences. Peur de la réaction de cet homme qui le détestait plus que tout.

Si Oliver lui avait demandé un service directement, aurait-il accepté ? Jamais. Et Oliver comme Felicity en était conscient.

Alors la blonde avait endossé tout ce fardeau. Parce qu'au fond, elle avait toujours été la plus courageuse de la troupe. Un courage différent de celui des garçons. Ou de celui de Sara.

Oui, elle n'allait pas sur le terrain.

Oui, elle ne savait pas se battre.

Mais non, elle n'était pas inutile.

On le lui avait dit à maintes reprises.

Oui, on pouvait compter sur elle car sa force était autre part. Elle résidait en cette disponibilité inégalable et en cette générosité incomparable. Felicity était leur pillier, la personne en qui chacun puisait une confiance aveugle. Et la jeune informaticienne en prenait conscience à mesure que les jours passaient avec l'équipe. La team Arrow était devenue sa nouvelle famille, tout simplement.

La voix persistante à l'autre bout du combiné sortit Felicity de sa léthargie. L'homme réitéra sa demande. Car il savait très bien, qui l'appelait. L'inspecteur Lance n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

Ce numéro avait servi plus d'une fois, par le passé. A une époque qui lui parait aujourd'hui bien lointaine. Celle d'une vie où il aida ce justicier vert armé d'un arc. D'une vie où il ne savait pas encore son identité, donnant ses aides à une informaticienne douée et à l'affut de la moindre informations utiles. Oui, Lance avait aidé Arrow de son plein gré. Et oui, il avait aimé cela. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de faire le bien, chose qui lui paraissait impossible avec son simple statut de détective. Lance pensait que la justice était faite, et qu'importait les moyens utilisés. S'il avait su, alors, que ce dragueur de Queen était ce robin des bois des temps modernes... Les choses auraient été bien différentes. Tout aurait été différent...

Le ton de l'informaticienne se voulait hésitant, hâché, saccadé. Cela toucha plus que ne l'aurait pensé l'inspecteur.

Après tout, il pouvait bien en vouloir à toute la terre, la jeune blonde n'était en rien dans son malheur. Elle était juste là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle était juste tombée sous le joug du mauvais homme.

Pauvre fille. Encore une victime du magnétisme dangereux de ce satané Queen.

Un long instant s'écoula sans que Felicity ne dise mot. Jamais Lance ne l'avait senti aussi desarçonnée. Une longue série d'excuses s'ensuivit, auquel l'inspecteur ne savait que répondre. Il voulu lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute, qu'elle était innocente dans l'histoire. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors il l'écouta, sa voix tremblante trahissant les émotions qui l'envahissait.

Elle s'excusait pour tout. Elle ne prononca par le mot interdit, comme se doutant que cela serait trop pour Lance. Elle avait raison, et le policier l'en remercia intérieurement.

Elle répliqua qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de l'appeler plus tôt, qu'elle n'avait pas osé.

Lance sentait qu'autre chose l'avait poussé à agir, alors il n'intervena pas. Elle viendrait assez vite au sujet, malgré sa capacité surhumaine à tourner autour du pot.

Et enfin elle aborda le sujet épineux.

Elle n'entra pas dans les détails, mais Lance comprit vite qu'elle omettait certains détails.

Felicity lui résuma la situation. Que Malcom Merlyn avait kidnappé le fils d'une certaine Sandra. Qu'Arrow et sa bande avait fait le job, et avait ramené le colis à bon port. Lance allait lui demandé ce qui lui poussait à lui raconter tout ça lorsque Felicity lui quémanda son aide. A lui, vraiment ? Elle insista, le suppliant.

L'informaticienne paraissait à bout, épuisée par une histoire sans doute trop lourde à supporter pour ses frèles épaules. Elle indiqua à l'inspecteur que Sandra et son fils était en danger, que Merlyn allait sans doute réattaquer, qu'il leur fallait une protection policière. Devant le scepticisme de l'ancien détective, elle se voulu plus convaincainte, insistant à contre-coeur sur la notion de famille, sur son importance, sur le risque d'une telle menace. Elle avait appuyé sur la corde sensible, elle en était consciente. Pourtant Felicity n'avait pas d'autres moyens de convaincre son interlocuteur.

Et il avait sans doute réagit en ce sens car il accepta. A une condition cependant. Que ce soit Oliver Queen en personne qui lui amène Sandra et Anthony.

Elle hocqua de surprise, agaçée par cette demande. Mais Lance savait pertinemment que le Queen était dans le coin. Et une fois encore, ses sens aguerrit ne l'avait pas trompé.

Après avoir tourné la tête vers Oliver, Felicity demanda à l'inspecteur quelques secondes.

Elle indiqua la requête du père de famille à l'archer qui, sans sourciller, accepta. Felicity allait répliquer mais devant le regard assuré, presque serein d'Oliver, elle ne chercha pas à aller plus loin. La réponse donnée par l'informaticienne ravit sadiquement Lance, qui sans plus attendre, mis court à la conversation après avoir formulé l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous.

Enfin il allait pouvoir revoir Oliver Queen.

Et ça sera un moment qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt.

* * *

Roy regardait son portable.

Voilà vingt minutes qu'il attendait, comme un idiot, sous une pluie torrentielle.

Il savait pertinement que ce qu'il faisait été mal. Que c'était surtout une idée totalement stupide. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait agit sous l'impulsion. Et jusqu'ici, ça lui avait pas mal réussit. Alors écoutant son instint primaire, il avait fait ce que personne n'osait faire. Ou ne voulait faire, tout simplement.

Roy avait conscience que cela n'allait pas passer inaperçu lorsque la team l'apprendrait. Surtout du côté d'Oliver. Mais pour le moment, il ne s'en formalisait pas. L'archer vert était assez occupé par le détective Lance actuellement, donc il ne s'inquiètait pas encore de sa réaction.

Parce que réaction il y aura.

Parce qu'intérogation s'en suivra.

Et Roy espérait seulement que personne ne serait déçu.

Ni Oliver, ni le reste de l'équipe.

Et surtout, pas lui-même.

Parce que c'était d'une démarche égoiste qu'il avait entreprit de reprendre contact avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et lui seul au moment où il avait composé son numéro. A l'instant où il entendit la voix de sa bien aimé, la haine qui l'habitait disparu. Le baume au coeur, il sussura son prénom, d'une légéreté insoupçonnée. Et elle lui répondit avec la même intensité, comme si les événements des derniers jours n'étaient que songes.

Pourtant, Roy dissipa bien vite cette illusion. La Thea qu'il avait eu au bout du fil n'était plus celle qu'il avait connu. Pour autant qu'il ait vu une seule fois dans sa vie l'authentique Thea Queen. Il en doutait de plus en plus, mais une petite voix intérieure persistait à vouloir croire que tous leurs instants étaient vraies. Qu'il n'avait pas été trompé depuis le début. Qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimait en retour.

Un vombrissement alerta Roy, qui tourna instantanément son visage vers la voiture qui rentrait en scène. Elle se gara juste devant lui, et une Thea tout de noir vêtu sortit du véhicule. Sans attendre, le moyen de transport de la jeune femme démarra dans un vacarme sans nom et quitta le paysage.

Roy fixait sa partenaire, scrutant le moindre détail. Comme pour graver son image une ultime fois dans son organisme. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Peur de la perdre, une bonne fois pour toute. Et c'était là son pire cauchemar.

Sans un mot, Thea engagea le pas vers une petite ruelle à l'abri des regards. Inutile, pensa Roy, les rues étant désertes passées minuit dans ce coin de la ville. Marchant devant lui, fidèle à sa démarche de parfaite mannequin, Thea s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes, estimant l'endroit assez câché.

\- Tu voulais me voir donc ? Questionna Thea, qui avait l'air passablement irrité.

\- N'est-ce pas normal, après tout ? Tu me manquais...

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge, en soi. Elle lui manquait, vraiment. Malgré la situation. Malgré tout. Parce qu'il l'aimait, de tout son soul. Jamais il ne pourrait en être autrement.

\- Ecoute Roy... Je vais être franche avec toi. Je ne suis pas sensée être là. Je ne devrais pas être là.

\- Alors pourquoi être venue ?

\- Pour toi... Je n'ai pas pu te dire non.

\- Thea... Je t'aime tellement, et pourtant... Je ne sais plus qui tu es. Je sais ce que tu as fait. Et malgré tout, je te pardonne. Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas toi. C'est Malcom le coupable et je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait croire mais...

\- Tu te trompes, le coupa Thea, d'un ton sec et autoritaire. Toi et Oliver vous trompez sur toute la ligne.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est moi qui ait fait appel à Malcom, pas l'inverse.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Roy, sa voix faiblarde trahissant son étonnement.

\- Après avoir découvert que... mon père n'était autre que Malcom Merlyn, j'ai été profondement choqué. Par la nouvelle, bien entendu, mais aussi par le fait que ni mon frère ni ma mère ne m'ait tenu au courant. Je me suis sentie trahis par une famille qui ne cessait d'accumuler mensonge sur mensonge. Et pourtant, je leur avait pardonné. J'étais encore une fille instable, fragile selon les mots de ma mère. Mais je voulais changer, et je savais que ma famille ne l'accepterait pas.

\- Mais... Changer pourquoi ? Tu as tout ce dont on peut rêver...

\- Sérieusement ? J'en avais marre d'être la petite fille à protéger ! Peux-tu le comprendre, Roy ? Tu jouais les acolytes d'Oliver, ou plutôt devrais-je dire d'Arrow. Mais à l'époque où j'ai contacté Malcom, je ne le savais pas encore. Ma famille me tournait le dos alors que je ne cherchais qu'à m'approcher de l'idéal que je me fixais. C'est alors que j'ai pensé à Malcom. Bien sur, apprendre qu'il était en réalité mon père m'avait fait un choc. Je savais pertinement le mal qu'il avait fait à cette ville. Et pourtant, il fut le seul à m'accepter. Je voulais changer et il m'a tendu la main. Après une longue période de correspondance, je l'ai rencontré. Ma mère l'a apprit, et elle s'est alors mis en tête de me faire rompre tout contact avec cet homme. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à continuer, dans un sens. Puis votre fine équipe fut mise à l'épreuve par la venue dans la ville de Slade Wilson. Malcom et moi avons alors pu nous voir, nous entrainer, apprendre à nous connaitre en toute tranquilité.

\- Sais-tu combien cette homme est mal, Thea ? Il a tué plus de cinq-cent personnes dans les Glades ! Il est fou !

\- Bien sûr, Malcom n'est pas un enfant de coeur. Mais qu'il l'ait, Roy ? Il a tué ces gens, et encore aujourd'hui il en cauchemarde. Il n'a pas voulu arriver à cet extrême, et pourtant il l'a fait. Mais les regrets ne feront pas revenir ces morts, comme les mensonges n'arriveront pas à réparer le mal qui a été fait. On m'a trop longtemps menti, Malcom fut le seul à être honnête avec moi. Dans un moment où j'en avais cruellement besoin. Il a peut être profité de ma faiblesse, c'est ce que tu dois croire. Mais il n'en est rien. Notre alliance est aussi profitable à lui comme à moi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Vous gardez au fond de vous l'image de la Thea sans défense, pure et innoncente. Détrompe toi, Roy. J'ai du sang sur les mains comme tu en as sur les tiennes.

\- Attends... Tu veux dire que...

\- Oui. J'ai déjà tué, Roy. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

\- Mais... Non. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit toi qui...

\- Je l'ai tué, Roy. Par Malcom ou un quelconque sbire. Moi et moi seule est levée ce poignard et tranché la gorge de cette femme qui se disait ma mère.

Roy pensait devenir fou. Les révélations qui succèdaient lui faisaient perdre pied. Comment une fille si gentille que Thea avait pu devenir un tel monstre ? Pourquoi diable avait-elle tourné ainsi ? Si un quelconque pouvoir pour le faire revenir en arrière, il donnerait tout pour réparer les erreurs commises afin que sa dulcinée redevienne ce qu'elle était.

\- Je ne regrette qu'une seule, Roy. C'est que nous ne soyons pas du même côté, toi et moi.

\- Nous deux, c'était aussi que du flan ?

\- Tout ce que nous avons vécu était vrai, je t'aimais et je t'aime encore. Mais ce combat est au dessus de notre simple relation. Si seulement tu le voyais...

\- Mais Oliver est ton frère ! Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ?

\- Mon frère est mort il y a sept ans sur cette foutue île ! J'ai du vivre des années sans lui, sais-tu quelle soufrance c'était ? Non, et lui non plus. Et à peine revenu à quoi a-t-il pensé ? A jouer les justiciers pour cette ville pourrie. J'ai appris la nouvelle de la bouche de Malcom. Il m'a raconté leur combat, et plus il continuait à me décrire chaque détail et plus je me rendais compte de ma stupidité. Ca crevait les yeux, pourtant. A chaque fois, il se défilait. A chaque fois, il feintait. J'étais trop aveugle pour m'apercevoir de la machination. Et au fond, je me complaisait dans cette vie d'ignorance. Mais plus maintenant. Plus jamais je ne me ferais avoir. Le mensonge est proscrit, et quiconque tente de me rouler une nouvelle fois, je lui ferais découvrir qui je suis véritablement.

\- Tu tuerais ton propre frère ? Et tu tuerais ton propre petit ami ?

Thea ne répondit pas, mais son silence en disait long. Pourtant, dans son regard, Roy lisait le conflit qui rongeait la jeune femme. Il sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas en arriver à cet extrême. Et pourtant, Roy était certain d'une chose. Elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer s'il le fallait. Et cette pensée lui faisait peur comme jamais.

\- Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait cette nuit-là.

Et puis Roy se souvenu de tout. De sa déculoté dans le manoir des Queen. De ses multiples coup. Il revoyait la jeune femme, et tout paraissait plus clair dans son esprit dorénavant. Elle se tenait devant lui, ne voulant pas aller au combat. Mais il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, et elle n'avait fait que lui répondre. Et Thea ne l'avait pas tué, non. Alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu en finir. Elle l'avait seulement mit à terre et s'était enfuit. Elle n'avait pas mis à exécution les ordres de Malcom, qui aurait sûrement apprécié avoir un ennemi en moins.

Alors l'espoir était encore permis. Thea n'était pas une cause définitivement perdu.

La jeune femme s'approcha furtivement de Roy, qui resta figé, subjugué par sa beauté, hypnotisé par son regard. Elle l'avait capturé dès leur première rencontre.

Jamais il n'aurait pu penser entrer dans sa vie, et jamais plus il ne voudrait en sortir.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, dans un baiser chaste et doux.

Puis l'acte se transforma en passion ardent.

La gestuelle accompagnait le désir. Roy poussa la jeune femme contre un mur et l'entoura de ses bras qui avaient gagné en puissance ses derniers mois. Thea aurait pu le repousser, mais elle se laissa faire et prolongea l'instant en plongeant ses mains à travers les vêtements de son amant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus senti sa chaleur, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait le faire de sitôt. Elle avait décidé de s'engager sur cette pente, de choisir une voie qui lui paraissait honorable.

Même si cela voulait dire faire des sacrifices.

Même si cela signifiait perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais dorénavant elle se battait pour ses convictions. Thea n'était plus l'adolescente frèle qu'elle avait été jadis. Elle était devenue une femme qui s'affirme et qui se bat pour ce qu'elle croit. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait profiter de ce qui se passait. Du dernier instant de bonheur qu'elle pouvait se permettre. Avant de reprendre la guerre.

Alors elle plaqua son corps contre celui de Roy et l'embrassa langoureusement.


End file.
